With You Is Where I Like To Be
by Mich177
Summary: Nudge is in love with Fang, but there is nothing she can do about it except be supportive while he's struggling with seeing Max and Dylan together 24/7. Fang is feeling abandoned and turns to Nudge for support. And maybe more. Random pairing. Fudge!
1. Prologue

New story! I people like it. I will post the whole thing no matter what. :D Please Review.

* * *

Prologue

A few weeks ago, Nudge wouldn't have called her small interest in Fang an "obsession" per se. It was more of a hobby more than anything. A distraction from the other way less than perfect things in her life right now. But lately... It's been different.

Now, she looks for the boy she can never have. She wants the smile she hardly ever sees. And she wants the gentle touch she can never have. But she will never get any of that, because he belongs with someone else and that's the way everything is going to work out. She may be sad but there is nothing she can do about it. Doing anything about will ruin everything that she and her little family have. Not only will it ruin her relationship with Max, but it'll KILL the flock.

The appearance of the newest flock member, Dylan, Max's soul mate, only makes things harder on her. Should she be a good friend and help Fang through the pain or count on the spark between Max and Dylan turning into something more so she can at least have a tiny chance at a future with Fang.

So she has decided she'll do the only that she can do: she'll suck it up.

She'll suck it up and hope that these feelings will disappear, like some sort of childhood phase. Nudge will do her best to move on because this- whatever it is- will only hurt everyone around her. In the mean time, she'll do everything in her power to keep Fang from falling apart.

But at least that hurts less than knowing he will never feel the same way.


	2. Bedroom

I wanted this chapter to be longer. :( Please leave reviews. :D

* * *

Nudge sat on her bed, contemplating which color of nail polish to wear this week. Her room was mess with cloths thrown around everywhere and piles of magazines under them. Her bed was a tiny bit better. It had a little bag filled to the edge with make-up products and the latest issue of Glamour magazine opened to a random page.

"Whack," she muttered the name of the color looking at the bottle in her left hand, "or Fiesty," switching her gaze to the bottle in her right.

Making a face, she tossed both bottles to the side and reached into the bag for two new choices.

"California Raspberry or..." she giggled. "Cherry Pop?" She rolled around her bed laughing.

"I'm definitely picking this one," she said to herself, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Usually, she would have done her nails in the large living. But since she was trying to not be around Fang as much, she's been spending a lot more time alone these days.

As she started applying the color, there was a knock at her bedroom door. "Go away!" she yelled, jokingly. She heard the knob turn and looked up, smiling, to see who it was.

Her heart skipped a beat and she smiled even wider. "Hey, Fang," she said, but realized to late that she had said that with way too much enthusiasm.

"Hey. You seem... cheerful," he answered her.

She cursed herself internally.

"Well, you know, it's nail polish day. My favorite day of the week." _Thank goodness for my quick thinking_, she said to herself.

He only nodded in response and dropped himself down onto the end of her bed. They stayed quiet for about 5 minutes before the silence became to much for Nudge.

Looking at him from the corner of her eye, she asked, "So, where is everyone?" She blew the already dry polish on her fingers.

"Well, Angel is outside playing with Total and Akila. And Iggy and Gazzy were building 'the most extreme stink bomb in the history of stink bombs, until it accidentally went off."

Nudge scrunched up her nose.

"So is it okay if I hang out here until the air on that side of the house is breathable again?"

"Okay." She put her nail polish away and turned to face where he was. "Where's Max?"

His face tensed and he slightly turned his face away from hers.

"Ummm... I think she's outside... with Dylan."

"Hmmm? Really? Doing what?"

"Flying lessons." Feeling his anger growing, he quickly changed the subject. "It's nail polish day, right? What color did you pick this time?" He grabbed her hand turned it so he could see.

She was dumbstruck for a moment before answering, "Cherry Pop." _Fang is holding my hand!_

He chuckled. "One of the many reasons I'm glad I'm not and will never be a girl. These things are ridiculous."

"The life of a woman is a hard one to live. It takes hard-work and - "

"Weirdly named nail polish?" he interrupted.

She laughed and swatted him with a pillow. "Not true."

"Oh, really?" Before she could stop him, he was up and grabbing her make-up bag. As he reached in, she tackled him. He easily dodged her and was reading the name of the first bottles.

"Deer Valley Spice? Weird. Polyester Pink? Tacky. Fruga – Ow!"

Nudge kicked him from behind. She took her things and stuck her tounge out at him. "Fine. You've made your point."

She sat down on her bed. _What do I see in him?_

He walked over to her, flipped his dark hair from eyes, and said in a sweet voice (or at least as sweet as Fang could get it), "Sorry."

Nudge's heart fluttered. _Oh, yeah. That!_

"Whatever." She took a breath to calm herself.

He sat down next to her and asked, "Whats up with you?"

"What do you mean?" She couldn't look at him.

"I mean you've been saying a lot less lately."

"I say the same amount. Its not like I talk... a lot."

He stifled his laugh with a cough. She noticed and smacked him on the arm. Eager for this conversation to not be about her anymore she asked him how his life was going.

"Its alright," he answered laying on his back.

"That's all get? _It's alright,_" she imitated his voice badly.

He looked up at her ceiling without answering.

She sighed. _Be supportive_, she told herself.

"You know she loves you, right?" Nudge said, hesitantly rubbing his shoulder.

"Who?" he asked, playing dumb.

"Max. She loves you, Fang. Not some random new guy. And we both know how much Max doesn't like new people," she joked.

When he wouldn't look at her, she took his head in both her hands, turned it, and moved closer to him so that their faces were only inches apart.

"Don't doubt yourself, okay?" she whispered. "That's not the Fang we all know and..." Nudge took a slow breath in. "Love."

He opened his mouth to say something, but before a word was out, there was an explosion.

They jumped.

"Gazzy! Iggy!" Max yelled her mom voice. "You guys are in some serious trouble!"


	3. My Favorite Place

**New Chaptuhh! Hope you guys enjoy! :D**

**P.S I'm sorry if there are any misspelled or missing words. I felt like I needed to post this ASAP. I'll fix it. :)**

* * *

"You missed a spot."

Fang went around the corner. He found three people in the kitchen: Nudge laughing her butt off with her feet propped up on the table and a bowl of Fruit Loops on her lap. She seemed to be enjoying herself. The other two people were Iggy and Gazzy. They looked just about ready to kick her butt.

"You guys really suck at cleaning, ya know. That career path is totally off limits for you guys." Nudge grinned.

"Shut up," Iggy said throwing a used napkin at her.

"Eww!" She got up to run away and practically ran face first into Fang's chest. He caught her before she could trip and take the bowl and him with her.

"Ow. Sorry," she said smiling until she who it was. She looked down at the arms holding her up around her waist. "Um... Sorry." She backed away awkwardly, not looking Fang in the eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by him.

"That's okay. What are guys up to?" he asked, wondering why Nudge was acting so weird.

She seemed distracted for a moment but she quickly fell out of trance. "Um. Max went shopping with Angel and Dylan and she left me in charge of these two troublemakers. 'Make them suffer.' Her words, not mine." She turned to put her bowl in the sink.

"How's that working out for you?" _She's avoiding having to look at me_, he thought.

Before she could answer, Iggy and Gazzy were already talking. Their voices almost mixed into one.

"This type of abuse should be illegal! She's so mean! I'll need counseling for years. TORTURE!"

Distracted, Nudge turn to smile at them. Fang realized he hasn't seen her smile or laugh that way since the day in her room.

"Boss' orders. Plus, you guys did this to yourselves. I never told you guys to go make the worlds smelliest stink bomb."

Before an argument could start, Fang grabbed Nudge's arm and hauled her away. Fang didn't notice the looked that passed over Nudge's face when their skin touched.

"You guys finish up, and then you can have a break. In the mean time, I'll take the power-hungry monster out to get out of you hair."

Iggy and Gazzy looked relieved.

Still holding onto her arm, Fang rushed out the back door with her. He needed to talk to her and find out why she's been acting so strange. "Come on. Follow me."

"Where are we going?" She sounded worried.

"I don't know. Hiking."

She stopped dead in her tracks. Since he was still pulling her along, he noticed immediately.

"I can't."

"Why not?" he asked her. He was getting kind of suspicious.

"I- I'm..." She searched her head for an excuse. Any excuse. "I'm not wearing hiking shoes."

He look down at her feet and it was true. She was wearing sparkly purple flip flops. But he saw right thorough the excuse. "No problem," he said smiling that devious smile that Nudge loved.

She was so preoccupied with oogling she barely noticed Fang putting her onto his back until it was too late to stop him.

"Ahhhh! Put me down!" she shrieked.

"Why? You said those shoes aren't right for hiking, and you're right. So, being the macho man I am, will carry you."

She pouted. "No. I'm too heavy and- Woah!" Fang had started walking and jumped over a log. She hooked her arms around her neck hard.

"Sorry," he told her. "This is going to be a rough ride."

Fang heard Nudge sigh in defeat, but her body was still very tense against his back. "Don't blame me for your future back problems."

He smiled. "That's what I'm planning. I already hired my lawyer and everything."

"Whatever," she groaned. He could hear the smile in her voice.

* * *

An hour passed. During that time, Nudge had relaxed and was napping against his neck.

_She has a cute snore_, he thought. It's a lot more feminine compared to Max's deeper snore.

Nudge mumbled something in her sleep. At first, Fang wasn't sure what she said. Then she repeated: _The popsicles are dying._

He stood there, surprised. Then he laughed as quietly as he could manage. He could listen to Nudge sleep forever.

* * *

"Would you rather... Be stung by a swarm of ugly bees or eat raw hamburger meat?"

"Hamburg- Wait. Why are the bees ugly?"

Nudge laughed. "They just are." She had woken up an hour ago from her nap and was a better mood. She was still on Fang's back even though she had complained about it.

"Okay, Mr. Whiny McWhine Pants. Your turn."

"I don't think I can top that one," he answered.

"Yes you can. Now, get on with it before I fall asleep again and this time I'll drool. Your fault, you know. Such a lack of entertainment..." She was teasing him.

"Fine then. Gimme time to think though."

A minute after he said that, they reached their destination.

"I didn't realize we were going anywhere," Nudge said, after Fang said, with brief excitement, that they were "here".

"Not just anywhere," he answered. "My favorite place. I like to come here to think and to be away from...somethings."

He had put her down, but still held her waist as her legs got used to her weight again.

Nudge looked around. They were in front of a beautiful pond. The water was very clear and even a normal person with regular eyesight could clearly see the small fishes in the deep water. The surface was spotted with lily pads.

Around the pond was even more pretty. It was had lush plants everywhere and flowers growing in the strangest of places.

"Wow," Nudge whispered. "This the greenest place I've ever been."

Fang laughed. Nudge, remembering he was there, suddenly realized how close to each other they were standing. Her heart went crazy. Realizing he'd probably hear it when he stopped laughing , she tried to "discreetly" move away. But before she knew it, the ground was gone and she was falling.

Nudge closed her eyes, preparing herself for the pain the was coming, but it never did. Hard, warm arms were around her in a second, holding her up. She opened her eyes.

Fang felt a weird sense of deja-vu. He memory of how close he and Nudge were on her bed- and how it made him feel- came to him. He felt very hot all over.

It was weird. A funny, good kind of weird. He'd never how cute Nudge is. Her skin was smooth and spotless, thanks to hours of exfoliating, her lips looked very soft, and her eyes were such a beautiful shade of brown, way prettier than Max's...

_Oh crap! Max!_ As soon as the thought came into Fang's head, he dropped Nudge. Nudge's head hit a dull rock.

"Oww!" she groaned. She'd felt worse before, but it still hurt.

She opened her eyes and sat up while rubbing the back of her head. Fang was kneeling next to her looking concerned.

"Are you okay?" He reached for her, but thought better of it and pulled his hand back.

"I'm cool," she said fighting back the tears that threatened to spill out her eyes. She hopped up. He didn't offer to help. He barely looked at her.

"I think I'm gonna head back now. Walking will... uh... help clear my head."

He nodded in response. "I'll started following you in a minute."

"Okay. I stay if you want," she offered.

"No. Just leave."

And that was it. No smiles or jokes about how clumsy Nudge is. They were acting like complete strangers.

_Ouch_, thought Nudge. _That hurts more than the bump._

As Nudge turned to leave, the tears finally fell out her eyes. She didn't sob, though. That would make him notice, if he even bothered to.

* * *

**FIN.**

**I'm already done writing chapter 3. (I accidentally deleted the beginning from my iPod a few days ago and was depressed for like a whole half hour before I decided to rewrite it.) I just need to edit it. I just don't know if it's too...steamy at a certain part. ;) I'm trying to tone it down. **

**Oh yeah! Max is gonna make an appearance. TAH-DAH!**

**Please leave reviews. Just don't be too cruel. I'm a noob.**


	4. Headache

Chapter 3

_What just happened?_ Fang was pacing around nervously, which was wrong because Fang didn't get nervous and he most definitely didn't pace_. Did I just think Nudge was pretty?_

Fang shook his head to clear his mind. He looked down and saw a rock. The rock that Nudge hit her head on.

"Nudge." He whispered her name. He was confused and his heart was racing. He hadn't felt this way since the last time he and Max had spent time together.

These feelings were making Fang frustrated! He doesn't have feelings for Nudge! He was just feeling lonely from having any time with Max lately. That's all this is.

Plus, he's pretty sure Nudge doesn't feel the same way.

"Ugh!" Fang groaned in frustration. In one swift move, Fang angrily kicked the rock. With a loud _smack!_, it hit a tree. It left a large crack in the trunk.

"Wow. Poor tree." Fang flinched a little the sudden voice behind him. He recognized it immediately.

He turned quickly to face Max. She smiled sweetly at him.

When he didn't say anything to her, she said, "It's been a while. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He scowled. He didn't feel like being touched by anyone- well, almost anyone- especially Max. He backed away from her. Being with her didn't feel right anymore.

This had nothing to do with Nudge. Fang was angry at Max. And he was tired of her ignoring that.

Max looked at Fang's face. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

He laughed at her question. How can she not know what wrong?

"What's wrong? This!" He gestures at the space between them. "This is all wrong! We aren't_ us_ anymore!"

She was suddenly very angry at him. "What do you mean we aren't us?" She imitated his voice. "I'm doing the best I can. Being the leader isn't easy, you know? I have everyone to worry about. Especially Dylan-"

Fang rolled his eyes. "Yea, yea. Dylan. Your 'perfect match'. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe you should spend more time with your boyfriend instead of some freaky punk that just so happens to be your soul mate?"

"I do spend time with you," Max said defensively. "And last time I checked, I'm not the only person in this relationship. Shouldn't you be making an effort instead of hanging around alone in forest kicking rocks into trees?"

The thought of the rock made Fang remember Nudge. His cheeks burned.

_A rock? Really?_

He turned so that his back was facing Max. He needed to get himself together. He was acting so un-Fang-like.

Fang took a deep breath and said, "Can we please just not do this right now? I really just need to think." He was no longer yelling.

"About what? We're talking. You started this," Max said, not ready to finish the argument.

"Well, forget I started it. I just need sometime alone to think about things. About us, me, everything."_ Including Nudge._

"Are you gonna leave?"

Fang contemplated that for a moment. "No." He took a running head start and flew off into the night sky.

* * *

As Fang flew away, his mind raced off to be where it wanted to be: with Nudge.

This really shouldn't have surprised him. Before he and Max had started dating, he may have had a tiny crush on her. He has always liked her upbeat attitude, the complete opposite of him. She was the one person who he could listen talk for hours and not get bored, partially because she could talk for hours and never stay on one topic for too long.

She was always there for him, but not to pushy. And she could make him laugh without even trying. There was never a tense moment with her.

Until now.

Lately, it almost felt like she hated being near him and wanted nothing to do with him. He had to admit: it kind of hurt, maybe more than the thought of losing Max. Abruptly mad again, Fang flew higher.

What was happening to him? Did he like Nudge?

Maybe it wasn't completely Max's fault that their relationship was failing. Perhaps his heart was somewhere else.

* * *

Nudge's head was pounding. Her crying had worn her out. That plus the bump on her head equals a major headache. She had tried to sleep, but thoughts of Fang kept pushing herself into her head, so she gave up on that.

"Ugh!" she groaned. When the pain became too much, she decided to go downstairs to get some ice and some aspirin, hoping she didn't run into anyone.

She slightly opened the door and poked her head out. _The coast is clear_, she thought. She giggled at her own joke.

Nudge slowly tiptoed past Angel's door to the end the hallway and looked around the corner. The light under Iggy and Gazzy's shared room was still on. Everyone else's was off, including Fang's. Nudge breathed a quick sigh of relief. She walked quickly down the hall and down the stairs.

She found the painkiller in one of the kitchen cabinets and she headed to the fridge for a bottle of water and an icepack. She held the pack against her head.

She nearly spit out the water when she heard a groan on the couch and she almost choked on the pill when she realized who it was. She dropped the icepack.

In the moonlight, she could see his dark eyes gazing at her. He looked like he was concentrating very hard on something.

"Can you bring me one of those? My head is killing me." Fang pointed at the bottle of aspirin on the counter.

Fang's voice surprised her. It sound harsh and raspy, like he'd been screaming.

Nudge nodded. She couldn't talk. She quickly popped open the bottle, let a white pill fall into her palm, and walked over to where he was sitting.

_Dang it! Don't let yourself look too eager to talk to him!_

He took the pill and gently grabbed her water from her hand. He finished it in one gulp.

"Me and Max got into a fight," Fang said, unexpectedly. Nudge frowned. The expression in Fang's eyes were unreadable.

"I'm sorry," Nudge said, and she genuinely was. She doesn't want to see Fang like this. It's unnatural to see Fang like this.

"Don't be. It was bound to happen anyways." He shrugged his shoulders."Anyway, I realized something."

"Hmm? What?" Nudge asked, distracted. He looked really nice in the moonlight.

"I realized it isn't it isn't only Max's fault that we aren't as close. It's mine, too."

"How is it your fault?"

He didn't answer. Instead he asked a new question. "Hey. Do hate me?"

The sudden question puzzled Nudge and the look on his face said that he honestly thought she hated him.

"Why would you thinking that?"

He leaned back, as if preparing to tell a long story.

"We never talk anymore unless I talk to you first. When I come into a room, you avoid looking at me or you make an excuse and leave. When ever we touch, you flinch away. You never want to go _anywhere_ with me alone. You- Oww!"

Nudge punched him in the shoulder. "Who's flinching now, you idiot." Fang stopped to frown at her while she talked.

"I don't hate you, Fang. What's there to hate? I like everything about you. I even like your emo-ness and your 'I'm too cool' attitude. You should know better than to doubt our relationship, you jerk-face. Do that again and I'll..." She stopped to think. "I'll hit you even harder next time!" She frowned at him as he smiled at her. She really needed to learn to control how crazy her heart goes when he does that.

"Trust me. There won't be a next time," Fang said. Nudge made a face at him and his smile grew wider.

What Fang did next shocked Nudge so much, she stopped breathing.

He leaned forward and pulled Nudge by her hand so she was standing closer- way to close- to him. He rested his cheek on her stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her heart stopped. "I'm glad you don't hate me."

_Woah_, Nudge thought._ He's acting weird. Not that I have a problem with...this, but Fang doesn't talk about his feelings. He must be really upset about something. Probably Max._

His breathing became shallower and, for a second, she thought he had fallen asleep, until he yawned and said: "I feel like crap."

She didn't know why, but Nudge found this extremely funny. She let out a big laugh, but remembering Iggy and Gazzy might still be up, she quickly put a hand over her mouth. Her belly still shook though, and Fang looked up at her to give her a small smile.

"That's mean," he said, fake pouting. "You aren't supposed to laugh at a person in pain."

"It's your fault. Who told you to stay up until-" She looked at her watch. "4:56 in the morning. Plus, on a completely uncomfortable couch."

"Really? And who said you get to be up," he asked.

"My 2 best friends: Bump On My Head and Headache."

They both laughed. Fang was still holding her. Nudge was still trying her best not to faint.

"Sorry about by the way. It was my fault you fell-"

"It's okay. I'm okay. Just little bump," she said quickly.

"Liar. You were crying."

She gasped. How does he know? "I was not!"

"Yes you were." He was smirking at her. He saw right through her lie.

He stood up and their chests' brushed against each other. Strangely, one of his hands were still one her waist. The other hand was on her cheek.

Fang spoke softly. "Your eyes are puffy." He rubbed his thumb underneath her eye. She gasped and his cool breath on her face caused her shiver. She hoped he didn't notice that.

"Your lips are kind of swollen because you bite them when you don't want anyone to hear you cry." His fingers made a hot trail from her cheeks to her mouth. His eyes followed his hand.

"Uh-" Nudge tried to say something, but she barely forced out a single syllable before the warmth of Fang's hand on her neck distracted her. He laughed.

She was starting to think this was just a game to him. The Make-Nudge-Nervous game. Then she saw his face and knew he liked this too. He was blushing.

Nudge then decided to make a bold move. Without thinking, she rubbed a hand down his chest. He bit his lip and a tortured look passed though his eyes. This is killing him! _I may have a chance!_, she thought, triumphantly.

Being this brave was new to Nudge. And she wanted to play with this new found fearlessness. She knows she could never have him, but she was okay with doing this for a while. It was all innocent. Just two friends... "playing".

As Fang's hand made circles on her back, Nudge's eyes started to close. He leaned in and placed his chin on her shoulder. He breath on her neck made her shiver even more.

"Thank you," Fang said. "For always being here for me and for... Being you."

Nudge's face felt hot. "You're wel-"

She jumped as she heard an alarm go off upstairs. It was Dr. Martinez's. She woke up really early to go jogging.

A part of Nudge was happy the alarm had gone off when it did. Who knows what could have happened?

Another part of her, the I'M-IN-LOVE-WITH-FANG part, felt a little ticked, but happy. Not satisfied but happy. It felt good to be with his like this, to kind of know what he's feeling.

Nudge smiled as an idea came to her head.

Nudge grabbed the front of Fang's t-shirt, surprising him, got up on the tips of her toes, and kissed his cheek. "Night, Fang." She smiled her biggest smile at him.

Though it pained her to do so, she stepped from his grasp and ran upstairs with an silly smile plastered on her face.

_I need to get headaches more often._

* * *

**I love the Fudge action (Faction ;D) in this chapter. I didn't really expect that to happen, but it did and I hope you enjoyed it because you may not be seeing that for a looooooooooong while. That depends on how chapter 4 turns out.  
**

**I haven't started chapter 4! D': I know. I am a failure at life. I'm having serious writers block.**

**So I think next chapter will just be a bonus one titled either "Sleepy Fang" or "Do you think I'm stupid?"**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW! I love 'em! They are the sun to my grass, the ice to my cream, and the pop to my sicle. /:  
**


	5. BONUS Do you think I

**Bonus!**

It shocks me how little they think of me- and by they I mean Fang and Nudge. Honestly, I'm insulted. Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean I'm an idiot.

I mean, _really_? Do they think I'm stupid? I am a _mind reader_ for gods sake! How can it never pass through their minds that maybe, _just maybe_, I knew something? It's like they're so distracted by their feelings they don't have the common sense to even care anymore. It's really kind of annoying.

I wasn't surprised about Nudge's _infatuation_ with Fang. I've been her roommate too many times before too know that 99.9% of her dreams and fantasies were about him (The other .1% were about popsicles). I just realized, though, that Fang may have a thing for her. That was a shocker.

Fang and Nudge are close in a way he and Max aren't. He thinks about her a lot more now and sometimes even complements her (in his head, but still).

But he also thinks about Max. He loves and cares about her. Before this whole Dylan thing, Max was the first thing he thought about when he woke up in the morning and the only dream he had at night. It sounds romantic, but trust me, it could get really annoying at times. Being able to read minds can really suck when you live in a house filled with hormonal teenagers.

What about my life? My troubles and...stuff? What is a semi-average day in the life of Angel?

I don't know. I seriously don't.

* * *

I woke up groggy this morning. It took sometime getting to sleep last night. Somehow, my mind had drifted down to Nudge and Fang's little "game" last night and their thoughts assaulted me. My brain will be bruised forever.

I sat up and let my mind wander to see who was up. Nudge, Izzy, Gazzy, and Fang were out cold. Dylan was in his room thinking. (I really don't like dwelling on his thoughts for too long. They're...weird) Max is awake, too, but still in bed. It seems that she's been awake for a while, just staring at her ceiling.

I groaned. I was hoping someone would be up. I wanted breakfast. I quickly thought of a plan. I closed my eyes and found Iggy's mind.

_Hey, Ig. How's it goin'?_

From my room, I heard him groan in his room.

_**What do you want?**_ He thought back.

_Nothing. Just some break-_

_**No.**_

_You're just being stubborn._

_**No. I'm being lazy.**_

_Only a stubborn person would be rude enough to interrupt-_

_**Leave me alone.**_

_A person's thought. Please, Iggy? I'm so hungry._

_**No. **_

_The hunger is killing me!_

_**I could care less right now.**_

_You'll be my hero!_

He didn't answer for a minute, though I knew he would.

_**Fine. Just so you know, I hate you.**_

_I love you, too. And I want waffles. Blueberry waffles. No, no. Chocolate chip. And some-_

"Shut up!" He yelled from the hallway.

"Orange juice!" I finish out loud. "Interrupting is rude!"

"Waking up a blind person to make you breakfast is _cruelty_!"

* * *

By the time I was done showering and getting dressed, everyone was up, so I made my way downstairs to find someone to play with while Iggy made my food.

I got to the kitchen only to find that the only people downstairs where Iggy and Fang. Just my luck. Not even Total or Akila were here. _I guess I'll just have to wait._

"Hi," I said. Fang looked at me like he just realized I was there.

"Hmm? I didn't hear you." Fang was facing me, but the look in his eyes(plus his thoughts) told me he still wasn't really paying attention.

"I said hi," I said louder. I sat in the seat across from him, in front of the stairs. This seemed to annoy him, like he was waiting for someone to come down.

"Oh. Uh-huh." He was already spaced out again before I finished my sentence.

I didn't really want to be nosey, but I decided to take a peek at his thoughts. His thoughts didn't really surprise me.

He thought about Max and Nudge (of course), kicking Dylan's face in (disturbing, but I guess Dylan has it coming), and the events from yesterday and last night. Wow. I wouldn't pay attention to me if I was him either.

"Breakfast is almost done," Iggy said over his shoulder. "I made pancakes."

"I wanted waffles," I whined.

"That's why I made pancakes. Eat it or starve. It's your choice."

"I'll starve."

Iggy turned around and smirked in my direction. "Okay, then. They're chocolate chip, though..."

I frowned. He knew my weaknesses too well. "Fine. I want a lot of-"

"Good Morning, everyone!" I heard Nudge before I saw her. I turned around. Nudge practically skipped into the kitchen and she had a huge smile on her face and she looked...great. She'd showered before coming down, which she usually didn't do, and had a pretty casual pink mini dress on (I'd seen her in it before, but she had worn it with jeans). She even wore lip gloss.

If I didn't know any better, I say she was trying to impress someone.

"Hey, Nudge," I said. "You look nice."

"Hi," she replied, smiling more, if that was possible. Nudge looked right past me to Fang. (Being ignored isn't as fun as I make it sound.)

I looked at Fang and he was just as focused on Nudge as she was on him. All his thoughts of Max from before were gone, as was any sense he had left in him. His mouth was open and he was practically drooling. I was pretty sure he would know who Max was if she walked into the room right then.

Fang opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He was speechless. And so was Nudge. As confident as she looked, from where I was sitting, I could clearly see her knees shaking._ I better do something before she falls over._

"Hey! Come sit right here." I grabbed her arm and dragged her to a seat in between me and Fang. "There. Isn't that better than standing? Ig! Are you done yet?"

"Here." He dropped 3 plates onto the table. "I'm going back to bed."

We sat in silence while we ate- well, I ate. Fang and Nudge were doing a combination of eating, "accidentally" touching, sneaking peeks at each other, smiling, then looking down when they saw me looking. This was getting _boring_! I needed to spice it up!

"So...how'd you guys sleep?" I asked casually, while putting a piece of pancake in my mouth.

Fang almost choked on the food in his mouth and Nudge's eyes went wide. _Bingo._

"Fi-" Fang cleared his throat. "Fine."

"Mine was good, too," Nudge said too quickly and loudly.

Fang asked, "Why'd you ask?" But both his and Nudge's minds said:

_She knows something._

"Oh, no reason. I just wanted to talk. It's too quiet in here. There's a very big hippo in the room."

Suddenly, I felt a new mind get closer: Max's mind. _Oh poo. There goes my breakfast entertainment.  
_

"Elephant, Ang," Max corrected me, coming from inside the back door. It was suddenly more tense in the room then it had been only moments before. "There is a very big _elephant_ in the room. Not hippo."

"Oh, yeah," I said.

"Well, that too..." Nudge said, awkwardly, playing with her fork.

No one spoke. Max walked to where the extra pancakes were and put two on a plate. Then she sat at the table between Fang and me.

It was still quiet.

All three of them had similar expressions on their faces- they all had their heads down and looked ashamed- but Max looked kind of frustrated, Fang looked conflicted, and Nudge's face was a mixture of sad and being ticked off.

To be honest, it was hilarious. It took all of my will power and some serious hard biting at the inside of my cheek not to laugh, but I still couldn't help but smile though. They were all thinking about how much of a psycho I looked like then, but I didn't care. I was going to remember this moment forever. This is what Iggy would call a Kodak moment.

"So, Ang," Max finally broke the silense. "What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing. Just my life." _And getting to witness this moment. _I bit down on my lip before I could burst out laughing.

"Oh."

"You look like your trying not to laugh." This was Nudge.

"Yeah. What's so funny?" Fang.

_Ugh!_ _They choose _now_ to pay attention me!_

"Can't a little girl just be happy without there having to be a reason?"

"No," they all said. "Especially you," Fang added. _Wow. Thanks for the trust guys._

I needed an excuse quick. "I just think it's nice that all four of us- the more mature of the flock- can have breakfast together." I smiled a bright smile.

Quiet.

They weren't buying it. _Well, I guess it's time for plan B: The Escape._

I jumped out of my seat and I was out the back door before any of them could say anything.

"Bye! I'm gonna go...do something!"

* * *

Max called me in 10 minutes later for an announcement. I knew what the it was before I got there. Jeb was bringing some kid- his "apprentice"- to stay with us for a couple of days or weeks, yadda yadda yadda, to observe us blah blah blah. And some other stuff.

What I didn't know was Nudge seemed just about ready to burst into tears. _What did Fang do this __time?_

Gazzy was finally up. He was laying on the living room floor was eating some leftovers. Dylan was sitting on a chair in front of Max and Fang was as far away from him as he could get, stand all the way behind the couch Nudge and Iggy were on. I went to go sit in between them.

Fang and Nudge were obviously thinking random things to keep me from peeking. I decided to send Nudge a thought.

_What's wrong?_

She looked over at me.

_**Later, **_she thought back at me._**  
**_

I would have asked more but I could tell if she said more she'd break down right there.

I sighted and leaned back, holding Nudge's hand. I wanted to know something. I _really_ wanted to know something.

I just had to focus on the one person who didn't know I knew something that I wasn't supposed to know: Max.

* * *

As Max spoke, I looked through her brain.

Max's thoughts were a fast blur:

_Why is Jeb bringing this kid here?_

_Angel and Nudge have been acting weird._

_I wonder who this Link kid is?_

_What kind of name is Link anyways?_

_Why is Dylan looking at me?_

_What should wear on me and Fang's date tomorrow?_

_Where's-_

_Wait! What? _My jaw dropped. The new kid's name is Link? Eww! That's so weird!

But another thing that caught my attention was the mention of a date. Her and Fang were going on a date? Fang asked Max out? In front of Nudge? I don't know why, but that made me really mad! How could he?

I turned my head and gave Fang the biggest glare I could manage (my cute face wasn't made for this). His expression changed so I guessed it was good.

Now I _really, REALLY_ wanted to know what happened at breakfast. I looked at Nudge, who seemed deep in thought. I'll ask her later. _This is going to be one heck of a story._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the fluff :) Sorry if it sucked. I guess Angel is Team Fudge!  
**

**I'm writing the next chapter. Writing this gave me an idea! SCORE! I have just made an OC (MY FIRST!)! I wonder how he's gonna be like... **

**No, seriously. I have no idea how he gonna be like. Maybe I'll make him a ginger. /: I do love gingers! :D I have a ginger addiction.  
**

**Anyhoo... PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**_  
_


	6. Breakfast

**Okay. Here's what had happened...**

**I was really looking forward to introducing the new kid in this chapter. But somehow, it didn't fit in with the mood I had going. Ugh! I feel like such a liar!**

**So he might be in the next one._ Maybe_. If he fits in. _But_ he will most definitely be introduced soon. Don't fret!**

**Anyways, this chapter has some awkward Fax, a lot of depressed Nudge, and it explains what happened at breakfast (writing that part made me kinda sad), so please enjoy! :D Sorry for any mistakes.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

"Okay. Sorry, Nudge," Max said said. Nudge raised her eyes surprised. She hadn't been paying attention. She just wanted to get away from this meeting and up into her room so she soak in her misery.

"Huh?" She wondered, sadly, what Max could be sorry about.

"I said sorry about making you room with Angel since the new kid is gonna need a room. Jeb and his apprentice is gonna be here in a few day, so you should start packing ASAP. Dylan and Fang can help," Max suggested.

Nudge's heart broke when she heard his name and her eyes tingled. She jumped up and plastered a fake smile on her face. "No. That's okay. I can do it."

"You sure?" Max asked skeptically. "You have a lot of stuff. Fang and Dylan don't mind, do you guys?"

"I'm cool with helping," Dylan answered quickly.

Before Fang could reply."No. I'm cool. I'll ask if I need help. I'll go start now."

Nudge didn't look at anyone as she fled the room.

* * *

Fang hadn't had a chance to talk to Nudge since breakfast which was only 2 hours ago. He had planned on trying to after the meeting but she had rushed out before it was over.

_I shouldn't be surprised_, Fang thought. Nudge didn't look at him at all during the announcement and Angel, who he was pretty sure knew about him and Nudge, had been shooting dirty looks (which made her look constipated) at him the whole time.

Max had finished talking and walked to where he was standing smiling and hugged him. She tried to kiss him, but he turned his face so her lips met his cheek.

"Um... So where are we going tomorrow night?" she asked. "I don't know what to where." Her arms were still wrapped around his shoulder, which made him feel very uncomfortable. The very opposite of what he was feeling with Nudge the night before.

"Uh...I don't know. You asked me, remember?" he replied, thinking that Nudge would already know where she wanted to go. She'd probably even have a list. Fang smiled at the thought. Then he frowned.

_But I'm not going on a date with Nudge_, Fang thought. _I'm going on a date with Max. My girlfriend._

"Why'd you just do that?" Fang's mind was brought back from la-la-land when Max spoke.

"Do what?" He asked innocently.

Max let her arms fall from his shoulders. "You smiled then you frowned."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"I don't smile." _Unless I'm with Nudge._

Fang quickly put the thought out of his mind and sighed.

"And you just sighed," Max pointed out.

"No I didn't," he said defensively and sighed again. She raised an eyebrow at him, smirking.

Fang needed to get out of the house. It was starting to feel a bit too stuffed for his liking.

"Um...I'm going to go take a walk or fly or...uh...something." Fang forced a smile and gave Max a quick peck on the lips before walking to the nearest door. He reached for the doorknob but stopped when Angel stepped in front of him.

They looked at each other for a minute before Angel frowned and stepped on his foot as hard as she could. Fang winced. He guessed he deserved that.

"I didn't look constipated, meanie," she said before sticking her tongue out at him and turning her heels and walking to the stairs.

"Oh my gosh! What did she do that for?" Max was at his side.

Fang held back groan. All the girls in the house were really starting to get on his nerves.

"Nothing," he answered and opened the door. "I'm leaving." And he left.

* * *

When Nudge reached her bedroom, she didn't bother with starting to pack. She collapsed onto her bed and cried, replaying the scene from breakfast that morning in her head so many times, she had it memorized.

_Flashback:_

_As Angel rushed out, they all stared at the door confused._

_This time Fang was the one to break the silence. "She is too weird."_

"Way_ too weird," Nudge said turning to him and laughed, forgetting Max was there. Fang smiled back, also forgetting his _girlfriend_ was right there. He was focused only on Nudge and her laugh. He _loved_ it when she did that._

_Max thought nothing of the little exchange going on in front of her. She thought he was ignoring her because of the fight they had had the night before, but his reasons for not acknowledging her were far from what she thought._

_Max found it annoying, though, when neither of them showed any sign of turning away from each other._

_Max cleared her throat loudly. They didn't move._

_Max faked a very noisy and throaty cough. Nudge and Fang barely blinked._

_Max frowned, annoyed at how both of them didn't even seem to notice she was there. She needed to ask him something and if she didn't do it now she was pretty sure she'd explode._

"_Fang!" Max practically yelled at him._

_Both he and Nudge's eyes snapped to her, first looking peeved then ashamed as they both looked at their plates that still had untouched food on them. Max didn't notice. She took Fang's hand and pulled him towards her. Nudge watched all of this confused._

_Max then put both hands on either side of Fang's face and put her lips to his before he had a chance to pull away. Fang's eyes were wide and he was almost out of his seat._

_Max didn't care that Nudge was sitting right there. She knew she wouldn't mind._

_Nudge did mind._

_Nudge had seen Fang and Max kiss plenty of times before and all of them had hurt her. But this one seemed especially painful to watch. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from gasping, not only because she was surprised but also because of a distinct pain she felt in her chest: her heart was breaking. _

_As Fang and Max kept kissing, Nudge bit her lip harder on her. She probably would have broken the skin where her teeth were if Max hadn't pulled away from Fang at that instant._

_Nudge thought it was all over until Max took a deep breath in and said, "Fang. Will you go out on a date with me?"_

_Nudge looked down at her hands on her lap, hoping that _maybe_ Fang would say no. She knew he wouldn't and that there was no chance of him saying anything but yes, but she still wanted him too._

_Both Fang and Max were breathing hard and the awkward silence seemed to drag on and on... Until Fang cleared his throat and said the answer Max wanted and Nudge expected._

"_Yes."_

_Nudge wondered if either of them noticed the tear that fell from her eye onto her clasped hands._

_A phone ringing snapped them all out of the haze they were in._

_Max jumped up. "I'll get it. It's probably Jeb. He said he'd call to give me some news. So I'll talk to you...uh...later." Max walked away quickly, not looking at Nudge because she was embarrassed about what she'd just done in front of her. If she had looked at her though, she would have noticed the girl was shaking._

_Wanting to avoid any more time with Fang and not want want him to see her cry, Nudge stood, picked up her plate, and walked to the garbage bin to throw it's contents away. She was on her way to the sink to wash it when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She composed herself before turning around to face Fang._

"_What?" Her voice was monotone and her face didn't reveal any emotion, which surprised Fang. Nudge was usually an open book._

"_C-can I talk to you for a second?" Fang's shaky voice caught both of them of guard._

"_Yeah. Whatever." Nudge turned to continue cleaning off her plate._

_Fang sighed before saying, "Are you mad at me?"_

"_Why would I be mad? You didn't do anything wrong." _I did,_ Nudge thought. Tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't know if she'd be able to hold them back any longer._

"_Oh. I though you were angry because of what Max...and I...just did."_

"_It's what couples do. You guys didn't do anything I haven't seen before." If Fang had been able to see her face, he would have seen that the tears started to fall as she said _couple_._

"_Yeah, couples. Max is my _girlfriend_." Nudge tightened her grip on the plate in her hands and felt another pang in her chest. A realization seemed to hit them both right there._

"_What we did last night...it shouldn't have happened. It was a mistake," Fang said. Those words hurt even more than the ones before. She needed to end it- whatever it was- before the agony became to much. Before he could say more things to rip her heart to pieces._

"_Don't worry about it, Fang," Nudge muttered loud enough for him to hear. "It was a small slip up and it will _never_ happen again." She let some venom slip into her voice._

_Fang somehow understood the pain she didn't want to show to him. He reached out his hand to touch her, hoping it would make her feel better and make her smile the smile he liked so much, but thought better of it, withdrew his hand, and walked away._

"_Yeah. It won't happen again," he said coolly as he walked away._

_Nudge still bit at her lip. She had been stabbed in the heart and left to bleed._

"_I wish it had never happened," Nudge mumbled._

* * *

Angel came into her room an hour later to find Nudge on her bed with her back facing the door. She walked over to the bed to look at her. It wasn't a pretty site.

_Well, at least she isn't crying any more_, Angel thought semi-optimistic.

"Hey, Nudge," Angel said.

Nudge groaned in response.

"You feelin' any better?"

She rolled over so that she was on her back and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well... You look..._nice_."

Nudge scoffed. "Don't lie."

"I'm not-" Nudge gave her a look. "You look like crap."

Nudge laughed. "Good. 'Cause I feel like it, too." Angel awkwardly laughed with her. "So, do you want to know what happened?" Nudge looked up at her ceiling.

"Uh... I kinda already know," Angel said. Nudge looked at her, confused. "You were thinking pretty loud."

"Oh." Nudge paused. "I bet you think I'm a bad person, right? That I deserve this?"

"No. I think you're awesome and you deserve a real boyfriend."

"Ha ha. Thanks. You don't have to say that, though. I know I suck." Nudge sighed sadly. "What kind of girl falls in love with a guy that's practically her family?"

"Max did," Angel replied.

Nudge smiled for a split second before she scowled. "And that's what makes it worse. I fell for Max's guy... UGHH! When my mind become some so complicated?"

Angel thought for a second. "Puberty." She swatted away the pillow she knew Nudge was going to throw. "Hey!" Angel threw it back. They both laughed when Nudge caught it with her mouth. When they finally stopped, the mood was lighter and Nudge had the hiccups.

"Are you going to be okay?" Angel asked.

"Don't worry- _hic_- about me. I'll be fine. _Hic_. I'll get over him- _hic_- soon. Thanks- _hic_- Ang." Nudge frowned. "Stupid hiccups."

Angel laughed. "Your- _hic_- welcome-" Angel gasped. "Ah! Your hiccups are contagious! _Hic_!" Nudge moved and Angel scurried to the other side of the room. "_Eep_! Stay away!"

"Shut up or I'll give you more," Nudge threatened, playfully.

Angel covered her eyes. "Begone, Demon!"

Nudge tackled Angel to the floor. They rolled around fighting and laughing for a while until they both realized their hiccups were gone.

"I win!" Nudge exclaimed breathlessly. She threw her hands up and did a victory dance.

"What- _hic_- ever." Angel rolled her eyes. "Ugh! They're back!"

Nudge laughed.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quietly. Nudge stayed in her room in fear of seeing Fang if she went out. Fang stayed out because he was afraid of running into Nudge.

The funny thing was that though they didn't want to see each other, they both really missed each other.

* * *

Nudge didn't start moving her things until the next morning. Though she didn't want to, she had to leave her room to take her things to Angel's room.

Nudge didn't bother showering when she got up. She brushed her teeth, forced her fluffy hair into a pony tail, and pulled on some green shorts and a white tank top.

She then ran downstairs, grabbed a few boxes from the garage, and ran back to her room.

Max was right. After an hour or so of putting her things into boxes, she realized they were getting pretty heavy and she was sure that if she tried to move her bed, she'd break something. Or everything. She sighed and dropped down on her bed.

_This is really boring_, Nudge thought. _At this rate, I'll probably die of boredom before I'm done. _She smiled as she got an idea. She opened the box where she thought her iPod and docking station were.

"Bingo!" She jumped up, plugged everything in and put it on shuffle. As the music started, she she continued packing and danced along.

_Excuse me while I turn up the volume,  
I lost sight of your eyes as someone walked by in the  
ballroom.  
Don't worry girl,  
I know just what you need,  
a little persuasion just might help you see._

She was almost finished with the first box as the song came to an end.

_I want to see you jump on the dance floor,  
I want to see you jump on the dance floor,  
I want to see whatcha got so common let's roll  
oh woah roll oh oh oh oh oh woah woah_

Nudge picked up the first box, ready to take it to Angel's room. As she walked to the door she tripped over something and fell on her butt. "Ouch!" She felt around for the object and when she found it she held it up to her face. It was a black sneaker.

But not just any black sneaker. It was Fang's black sneaker. She wondered sadly how it got there. Then she remembered she had stolen it a few months ago when she and Fang had gotten into a little prank war. She colored on his face while he slept; He duct taped her to her bed. She took all of his left shoes; He put super glue in her favorite nail polish.

They still weren't even.

Nudge smiled as she remembered the simpler times in their relationship. She wanted those times back.

Her ears perked up when she heard the words to the next song.

_Have you ever seen somebody who takes your breath away?  
Have you ever met somebody and all, at once, you change?  
Have you ever known somebody who makes everyday feel like your birthday?  
Have you ever loved somebody like me? _

_Wow_, Nudge thought. _Story of my life. _She rolled her eyes.

* * *

**I will try to post the next chapter ASAP. Spring Break is coming up so I'll squeeze in writing while making room for doing some other crazy stuff, cuz Oh Yeah! I'm bad!**

**Also, if anyone was wondering, the two aforementioned songs are Better Get To Movin by Heffron Drive and I Can by Varsity Fanclub.**

**And (I almost forgot) PLEASE, PLEASE, SUPAH PLEASE REVIEW! :) They feed my soul! :3**_  
_


	7. Jealous

**I didn't expect to post this chapter so soon, but here it is! TAH-DAH! Sorry for any mistakes. :)**

* * *

"Do you need any help with that?" A voice asked Nudge.

Nudge looked looked up from her Seventeen magazine to see Dylan standing in front of her dropped box eating a corn dog. He was barefoot and wore nothing but a pair of jeans. Nudge would be lying if she said she wasn't impressed by his...attributes.

She'd been sitting there for a while. About 30 minutes earlier, Nudge had tried and failed at taking her box of magazines and beauty supplies to Angel's room. She had tripped over one of Akila's toys in the hall and hadn't bothered getting up. Instead she picked up a random magazine and decided to relax for a while.

"Umm, yeah," Nudge answered him. "Why are you eating a corn dog so early in the morning?"

"Uhm? Good question. Here's a better question: why is a 12 year old reading a Seventeen magazine?" Dylan raised his eye brows at her.

Nudge stuck her tongue out at him. "Just help me." He smiled at her and finished off his corn dog in 2 bites. After thinking for a moment about what he should do with it, Dylan snapped it in half and shoved it in his pocket. He picked up the box and asked her where he should put it.

"Angel's room," Nudge replied. "I'm pretty sure the door is open. She's downstairs with Total and Akila."

"Uh...okay." He turned in the direction of Angel's room. Nudge went back to reading her magazine.

"Okay. What's next?" Dylan had returned and was leaning against the wall opposite Nudge.

"What do you mean?" Nudge asked skeptically.

"I'm helping you move out of your room," he said.

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying. Can't a guy just be nice?"

Nudge thought for moment. She guessed it wouldn't do any harm for Dylan to help her move some of her things. _Less work for me_, she thought.

"Okay. Help me up. You can move some boxes over to Angel's room. Then when you're done, you can take down my posters and vacuum." Dylan helped her up and groaned. Nudged smiled and shrugged. "You offered to help. It's to late to back out now. Just know this is going to be a very long day." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to her room.

* * *

Fang had woken up some time around 7 but didn't leave his room until 12 in the afternoon and that was only to go use the bathroom.

He had been thinking since the day before about what he should do about Nudge and Max, but he wasn't able to come up with a good solution.

_I wish it had never happened._ Nudge's word's from the previous day rang in his head as he walked back to his room. She thought he hadn't heard, but he did.

_If it didn't mean anything to her, why should I care so much? _Fang wondered.

He was lying in bed when he had his first epiphany: _If she doesn't care, why was she so upset? _He smiled as everything started making sense to him.

_Nudge was upset in the kitchen, not embarrassed_, Fang realized. _That's way she wouldn't look at me. She likes me._

Fang didn't why that made him feel excited smile so much. He knew it was wrong since he had Max, but knowing that Nudge liked him somehow made his heart beat faster and his cheeks red.

He basked in the glory of figuring out why Nudge was acting so weird before calming down and forcing himself to get up to go apologize to Nudge. It wasn't fair to her when he had played with her feelings like that, even if he didn't do it on purpose. The sooner they got over this awkward phase they were having, the sooner they could get back to their fun times.

Fang got up and pulled on a shirt. "I _really_ need to apologize to her," he said out loud before walking out of his room.

* * *

Nudge and Dylan were finally taking a much needed break. In 3 hours, they had packed up all of Nudge's thing, Dylan had moved the boxes to Angel's room, and they were in the process of cleaning when Nudge suggested that they stop for while.

"So, what's up with you?" Dylan asked from where he was laying on the floor.

"Huh?" Nudge said, confused. She was sitting on her bed with her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Look, I haven't been here long but I can tell when someone isn't acting like themselves." Nudge looked down embarrassed that he had figured her out. "Plus, Max said something about you not being your usual chatty self yesterday."

Nudge groaned. "Oh no! Max noticed, too?" She threw her arms up. "Great. This is just freaking awesome."

"So, what's going on?"

Nudge looked at him. _I guess it's okay to trust him. _"I'll tell you, but only if you promise not to tell anyone, okay?"

"Fine." She stuck out her pinky towards him. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," Nudge answered. She wiggled her pinky as if daring him to not take her offer.

"Okay." He took her small pinky with his larger one. "Now shoot."

Nudge sighed. "I...have been having... teen problems," she said.

Dylan raised his eyebrows as if he was thinking, then scowled. "Eww. Do you mean _girl_ teen problems? Because if you do, I cannot help with that. Like, at all."

"What are you talking about? Do you mean..._ Ewww_! That is so gross! Why would I even consider telling you about that?" She got up started slapping him.

"Ow! Woah woah woah! Stop it!" Dylan held on to wrist to stop her from hitting him. "It was only a guess. It's your fault for being so vague."

Nudge thought for a moment. "I guess that's true." She gave him one last hard smack on the chest that left a red hand print. "You still shouldn't have said that, though, you perv." She brushed a loose lock of her curly hair out of her face and sat next to where the blonde boy lay. "I'm having _boy_ teen problems."

"Oh. Random boners?" He said jokingly.

Nudge smacked him on the forehead. "Ouch!"

"Say something gross again and not only will I not tell you my secret, but I'll also beat you into next week. You got that?" Nudge said threateningly.

"If this about the whole you loving Fang thing," Dylan said nonchalantly, rubbing his forehead, "I already know."

Nudge gasped and her eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh! How do you know? Did Angel tell you? Or was it Iggy? She told me he knew but I didn't think he'd blab about it!" She covered her mouth and looked at him through squinted eyes. "Are you psychic?" Suspicion colored her voice. "That wouldn't make sense, though. You're not that bright." Nudge gasped again and her voice became more high-pitched. "Holy crap! Don't tell me you heard from Max!" She put her hands on either side of his face and pulled him to her. "Who told you?" She pressed down on his cheeks. This made him look like a fish.

"I didneh 'ear froom Maxths," he tried to answer but it sounded funny. He tried to pull away but Nudge wasn't having any of that. She sat on his chest, pinning both his arms under her knees.

"Tell me." Nudge raised her hand to slap him. Dylan was pretty sure he'd never seen someone look as psychotic as Nudge did then.

"I-" Dylan get to finish his sentence. Nudge's bedroom flew open and Fang walked in looking pissed.

"What. The. Heck. Are. You. Doing?" Fang asked.

* * *

At this point, Dylan wasn't feeling very safe. _I need to do something before one of them kill me_, Dylan thought.

"Um..." Dylan cleared his throat. "This isn't what it looks like. In fact, t-this is the very opposite of what you think is going on."

"And what do you think I think is going on?" Fang asked. Dylan could barely look him in the eyes and he could tell if he didn't answer correctly, Fang would probably throw him out a window.

"You see... Nudge and I were discussing...something." Wrong answer.

"What?" Fang took a step towards them. Dylan pushed Nudge off him and pulled her in front of him so she was standing in between him and Fang.

"Nothing important. Just, um, coloring books." _Oh my god! Coloring books? Really? Good job, Dyl. Good freaking job!_

Dylan suddenly wondered why he was bashing himself in his head when he had his_ life_ to worry about. Fang looked just about ready to snap his neck and he wasn't sure if he was safe from Nudge's wrath yet_.  
_

Dylan heard Fang say some thing under his breath. At least, he was hoping Fang said something and didn't growl or something.

"Uh," Dylan said. "Did you say something?"

"I said get out!" Fang said, daring Dylan to say something else.

"Uhhh..." Fang scowled at him. "O-okay." As he walked to the door, he still held Nudge in front in front of him. He let go of her and rushed out when they got there.

* * *

"We weren't doing anything." Fang was pulled out of his anger by Nudge's voice. He wasn't sure how long they'd been standing there since Dylan left.

"Huh?" Fang was trying his best to control his voice.

"Me and Dylan weren't doing anything when you came in. We were talking and I overreacted to something he said and I was going to beat him up but you walked in and now you're mad and..." Nudge took a breath in trying to calm herself. "Why are you mad?"

Fang couldn't help but smile. She always worried about him.

Fang walked towards her and closed the door. She pressed her back to the door. "Why was he in here and why was he shirtless?"

Nudge cleared her throat. "Uh...this morning he ran into me in the hallway- he was already shirtless!" Nudge said defensively. She looked down. "Anyways, he offered to help me move my things."

Fang put a finger underneath her chin and gently pushed her head so that she was looking up at him. "I thought you didn't need help," he said.

"I-I-I have a lot of heavy things."

He leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching and they were looking directly into each others eyes. "Why didn't you ask me?" Nudge shrugged. "Next time, ask _me_. I don't want that creep anywhere near you."

"Dylan?" Nudge asked.

"Don't say his name," Fang said annoyed. Nudge smiled up at him.

"Are you okay? You're acting...weird." Nudge said confused.

"I'm fine." Fang smiled at her. "Are you okay?"

They both knew he was asking about more than what had just happened.

Nudge sighed. "I'll be okay."

"I'm sorry, Nudge." After a few minutes, Fang kissed her head and left.

* * *

Fang had his second epiphany that day outside Nudge's room in the hall: _I like Nudge just as much as she likes me. Maybe even more._

Everything he had just felt in the room made sense to him now.

He'd always not liked Dylan. He has probably had a few thoughts about kicking his butt (or maybe maiming him) before.

But when Fang walked into that room and saw Nudge on top of him, he was pretty sure Nudge's presence was the only thing that stopped him from breaking every bone in that little bastard's body, and that if he ran into Dylan in the hallway now, one of them would be walking away with a broken nose. Or not walking at all.

Fang was jealous of Dylan. He was way more jealous then he'd ever been when he thought of Dylan with Max. In fact, he kind of preferred Dylan with Max. He didn't want him anywhere _near _his Nudge.

His Nudge. He liked the sound of that.

As he walked to his room, he remembered something: his and Max's date.

"Crap," he said, suddenly exhausted. _What the heck is going to happen?_

* * *

_Did that just happen?_ Nudge slid down the door so that she was now sitting against the door and touched where his lips had just been. _Was Fang just jealous of Dyl and me?_

Nudge thought about an article she'd read in one of her magazines some weeks ago:

**5 Signs of a Jealous Boy**

**1) He's n****ot happy when you talk about someone.**

_He was mad when I brought up Dylan._

**2) He stares at you.**

_There was definitely a lot of that going on._

**3) He has mood swings.**

_Check._

**4) He doesn't want you near other guy's.**

_Uh-huh._

**5) The guy acts strange around you.**

_Strange is an understatement for how Fang was acting._

Nudge thought about this.

"Nah! I probably just imagined everything," Nudge decided. She got up and finished cleaning her room to fight off anymore thoughts of Fang.

* * *

**Oh, Nudge! Why do have to be so naive? (And kind of psychotic?)  
**

**Did you like the chapter? I bet you did... Actually, I don't know /: Jealous Fang is cute, though, isn't he? :D And poor Dylan.  
**

**The next chapter will start off on Fang and Max's date.**

**Please review :D They fill the vast void that is my bellayyy!  
**


	8. The Date

**I know this is loooooong past due, and I feel like buttcheese for posting this a week late, but here it finally is!**

* * *

_7:30 p.m_

**Fang's P.O.V**

There's only 30 minutes left until I have to go get Max for our date and I'm nervous. Not the _haha!_ kind of nervous, where you feel like giggling and you have butterflies in your stomach (not that that ever happens to me). I'm feeling the _holy crap!_ kind of nervous, the only type of nervous that makes you feel like passing out _and_ running around like a mad-man at the same time.

It sucks.

This shouldn't be happening to me. I'm Fang, the strong and silent type. I don't do nervous.

I have no reason to worry, anyways. Max doesn't know about my feelings for Nudge. I know I should tell her, but doing it tonight, of all nights, would break her heart. And even though I'm not in love with her, I still do love her and the last thing I want to do is hurt her.

Looking at the clock, I realized I only had a few more minutes left to get ready for the date and I didn't even know where we were going. But knowing Max, she's probably stressing over it right now.

**Same time: Max's P.O.V**

The clock said 7:30.

_30 minutes. Only 30 minutes left until me and Fang's date. Our first date in a while. The make or break date that will probably decide the future of our relationship._

_29 minutes. Only 29 minutes left until me and Fang's date. Our first date in a while..._

I've been sitting on my bed and staring at the clock for the past half hour replaying those words in my head and wondering how this date is going to be.

The truth is, I'm not even sure if I really want to be with Fang anymore. Since I started spending time with Dylan, he's almost all that I think about. I might even like him (and in more than a friendly way). This date is just some sad excuse to see if Fang and I had any spark left in this...relationship- if that's what I should call it.

But as the time for it- this date- got closer, I realized what I really wanted, and Fang wasn't it. It worried me to think of what this would do to him.

"Ugh," I groan as I throw myself down onto my pillow. "This is no time for worrying, Max."

I have no reason to worry, anyways. Fang doesn't know about my feelings for Dyl. I know I should tell him, but doing it tonight, of all nights, would break his heart. And even though I'm not in love with him anymore, he's still my best friend and I do love him. The last thing I want to do is hurt him.

I look at the clock. _25 minutes. Only 25 minutes left until..._

"Crap! I really have to stop doing that."

I need to distract myself before I go insane. I guess I'll just replay what happened today in my head.

_I woke up this morning feeling embarrassed because a strange dream I had about Dylan. I thought about going to sleep again to be back in the dream, but I changed my mind._

_I got up and went to the bathroom and passed Dylan's room on my way there. I wondered if he was awake. I thought about knocking on the door, but changed my mind and rushed off._

_I saw Dylan in the hallway on my way back from the bathroom. In the hallway...shirtless. His back was turned to me so I didn't think he saw me. I was about to walk past him, to my bedroom, when he suddenly turned around._

"_Good morning, Max!" Dylan said. He grinned from ear to ear, as if seeing me this morning,no shower and all, was the highlight of his life. I was about to greet him and smile back, but being the wimp I am when it comes to shirtless hotties in a hallway, I changed my mind. I murmured something that sounded like a 'hi' and practically ran away._

I groaned as I realized almost most of my day had something to do with Dylan. It was almost like he was a new hobby.

I rolled around to lay on my stomach and sighed. "I need another new hobby."

_9:02 p.m_

**Fang's P.O.V**

Why did I ever agree to this? I don't even really like carnivals. There are way too many people and there's always the faint smell of vomit whenever you go near any rollercoster.

I'd picked up Max, as lame it may sound, at her bedroom an hour or so ago. She was dressed in white skinny jeans, a blue, green, and white tie-dye tank top, and sparkly blue sandals.

"Okay. It's either you've been raiding someones closet," I said. "Or you have a whole wardrobe I know nothing about."

Max had lightly smacked my arm but them admitted to getting Ella to help her since she couldn't find Nudge. I'm not sure if Max saw me wince when she said her name.

"You look nice, though," I said.

Max blushed and looked away. "Thanks. You too. Uhh... We should get going." We'd left after Max had check in on everyone.

Now we were at a big fair a few miles away from the house walking out of "The House of Horror" as they called this strange, and not at all scarey, haunted house.

I was miserable. This date was getting _way _too awkward for my taste. Like earlier. We were walking into the park and the person selling the tickets asked us if we were a couple. We stood looking at each other for a minute before Max quickly said I was her boyfriend, grabbed the tickets and rushed away, leaving me there with the extremely confused cashier.

This was strike one.

After that, I had tried and fail at starting a conversation. It kind of went like this:

_Me:_ So...

_Max:_ Yes?

_Me:_ How's flying lessons with Dylan going?

_Max:_ Uh... Good. Yeah, good...

_Me: _Oh... Well, okay. That's good.

_Max:_ Mmhm.

That was strike number 2.

I don't remember our first date being this bad. It was almost like she didn't want to be here just as much as me. But I had to make the best of it until it was safe to tell her how I really feel.

As we walked away from the failure of a haunted house, I tried to look at anywhere but Max. But she tripped over some trash on the floor and I reached out and grabbed her arm before her face could hit the ground. After she straightened herself, Max looked down at her arm in my hand and whipped it away.

The third strike hit me in the face. Literally.

_9:56 p.m_

**Max's P.O.V**

"Did I mention that I was sorry?" I said, looking at Fang.

"Umm...only about 42, wait, no. _43_ times." Fang replied, holding a bag of ice over an eye with one hand(one heck of a black eye, might I add) and rubbing his neck with the other.

"Oh. Well, then sorry. I _really_ don't know what happened back there, but _did not_ mean to hit you in the eye."

"Yeah. I'm okay. I've had worse. We should head home now. It's getting late." Fang moved to get up, but I stopped him, realizing this was the perfect moment(or at least close to perfect) to tell him the truth.

"Uhh...Fang? Could we talk for a sec?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even.

"Yeah. Sure."

I took a breath took deliver the blow I knew would kill him, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell Fang that I think we should break up.

"Never mind," I said. "We should just go." As I got up to leave, Fang said something that surprised me.

**Fang's P.O.V**

"Do you think we should break up?" I said, surprising myself. I had been thinking it in my head but somehow it had managed to slip out.

Max turned to me with wide eyes. "W-what?"

"I was just...wondering if...you thought...we...you and I...should, uhm...break up." I cleared my throat. Wow. And I thought the beginning of the date was awkward.

"Why?" Max asked. I expected her to sound hurt, but she sounded calm and kind of curious.

"I was just wondering. Because if you want to...I'm cool with that." I waited for her response.

Max scrunched up her nose. Then she smiled. And then...she started to laugh.

"Hahahahaha!" She looked at me as if she was laughing at some inside joke.

"This isn't funny," I say, kind of embarrassed.

Max clutched her stomach and wiped the tears that started to fall from her eyes, but she didn't stop laughing.

"I'm so sorry," she gasped in between giggles. "This is just too...too- pfft!" Max laughed even harder.

I could feel my face getting hot. Why was she laughing?

After a few minutes of her laughing and crying and me sitting and watching, Max finally calmed down.

"Well, are you done now?" I said.

Max thought about this for a second.

**Max's P.O.V**

"Yes," I said. "I think I am."

"If you wouldn't mind me asking, why we're you laughing?" Fang's question made me want to laugh again, but I saw how hurt he looked, even though he tried to hide it, so I stopped myself.

"What I wanted to talk to you about before," I started. "Was that."

Fang raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes really. Listen, Fang. We haven't been as close as we used to be lately and I feel that it would be the right thing to do for both of us if we broke up."

"Oh." Fang frowned while thinking. "Okay."

Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah really. Listen, Max," He mimicked my earlier lines with a smile. "We've grown apart and I'm fine with that. I'm not sad at all. And if you want to be with Dylan, too, I'm fine with that."

"Woah woah woah!" I raised my hands defensively. "Who said I like Dylan? I don't-" Fang gave me a knowing look. "Fine. I _may_ enjoy Dylan's company a _tad_ bit too much." Fang laughed.

"That's okay. I know what you mean. You guys are made for each other," he said, getting lost in thought. I nodded at him before I realized what he said.

"Wait. What do you mean you know what I mean?" I said. "Fang? Do you like someone?"

His shocked face and no response was enough answer for me.

I couldn't help myself and I just started laughing.

Fang blushed for what seemed like the thousandth time that night and got up. "I'm leaving."

Fang tone made me laugh even harder. He sounded like a 5-year-old.

He started to walk away. "Wait, Fang! Wait! You still haven't told me who she is!" I ran after him.

"It's none of your business!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"But I'm your ex-girlfriend! It's my job to pry!"

"No it isn't-" he started, but I tackled him to the ground before he could finish.

_11:25 p.m_

**Fang's P.O.V**

After the whole breaking up thing, me and Max's date was pretty good. After we'd wrestled around for a bit, like when we were younger, and I still didn't tell her who I liked, she'd decided to go back to the carnival. We went on rides, ate enough food to feed a small family, and we both won a few stuffed animals at some games. When we realized how late it was, we headed home.

When we got home, we were surprised to find Nudge and Dylan asleep in the living room with _The Incredible Hulk_ movie playing on the TV. Nudge was laying upside down on the couch with her feet in the air and a popsicle stick hanging out of her mouth. Several wrappers were on the floor next to her. Dylan was farther away from her,_ thank god_, on the one-seater, but he was still shirtless and that was enough to make me want to kill him again.

Max's giggled at them, oblivious to the fact that I was gawking at Nudge. Even asleep and slightly drooling with blue lips from the popsicle, she still managed to look beautiful.

"We should get them to bed," Max said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. I'll take Nudge to...Angel's room, right?" Max nodded. "And you can wake up asshole- I mean Dylan." Max smacked my arm.

"We aren't dating anymore. You don't have to hate him," Max said.

"I know," I answered. I went over to where Nudge was sleeping, put the bag of things I won down, and scooped her up into my arm's. She automatically wrapped her small arms around my neck. She smelled fruity. "I'll see what I can do about that, but for now, I'm fine with just hating him." I carry Nudge up the stairs to her new shared bedroom.

I opened the door, Angel was already asleep on the top bunk of their new bunk-bed. I walked to the bed to put Nudge down, but as I put her head on her pillow, I couldn't get her arms off of me. I laughed before I gently opened her arm's up so I could pull my head though. She sighed and frowned. I decided to sit next to her for a while.

Looking at Nudge sleep was nice. Though I love her voice and the constant random conversations she sucked me into, I also liked seeing her so quiet and peaceful. It was as if none of her dreams were nightmares, just her and her popsicles.

I smiled down at her sleeping form and before I knew what I was doing, I was kissing her. Not on the lips, but on her cheek, but a kiss nonetheless. I brushed a lock of her hair back and stood up to leave...

And my dark eye's met Angel's blue ones. She smiled at me and said, "You can leave now. But only if you're done. I don't want to interrupt." She smirked at me before turning around.

* * *

**Man! I love that ending! I'm not sure about the rest of it but I am proud of that ending :) And Max was awesome in this chapter. YAY MAX!  
**

**Again, I am super-duper sorry for not updating last week and not replying to the reviews I got. I was sick and I have another school project that is draining my creative energy -_- But I decided to finish this up and post it today. I even missed Glee just to finish this up. :'( It was alot of hard work but it was worth it.**

**Also I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story from the beginning. Your support is the gasoline to the car that is my writing. It's a slow car with break problems and no air conditioning, but a car nonetheless. :)**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! They are are the cough medicine I need! And I will try my bestest to update next week :D  
**


	9. Link

**Wow. Its been awhile. :) I know everyone who reads this probably _really_ mad at me. And I accept that. This chapter is wayyyyyy late. So get to reading and make sure to read the bottom note thingamajigger.**

* * *

"Okay, guys," Max said to the 6 bird kids sitting in front of her in their living room, all of them obviously annoyed. But who wouldn't be, considering they were dragged out of bed at 7 a.m for an unnecessary introduction for some guy they didn't even want to know.

"This Lincoln Wyatt. He'll be stay with us for a few days-" Max continued before being interrupted.

"2 Weeks, actually," Jeb said from behind her before walking out.

Max rolled her eyes. "Oh. I'm sorry. 2 weeks, apparently."

Everyone turned their attention to the very attractive boy standing next to her. Angel sent Iggy a mental description.

Lincoln was about Fang's height with flawless sun kissed skin, shortish reddish-orange hair (cover by a gray beanie), and bright blue eyes that stood out from the rest of his face. He was lean and muscular, but he had gentle features. Lincoln wore gray skinny jeans and a white t-shirt under a long sleeved blue dress shirt.

Lincoln stood there and let them analyze him for a minute before waving and smiling, shocking them all with his two fang-like canines. "Hello," he said with an Australian accent. "It is very nice to meet you all."

He seem like a pretty nice guy... Except for the fact that he came with Jeb to do some "research". And the last time the meet a nice looking guy, it turned out he was Max's 8-month-old soul mate. They weren't going to take any chances. So they all decided not to like him until they knew more about him.

Gazzy was the first to speak. "What's with the fangs?"

Lincoln's eyebrows raised for a moment before he ran his tongue over his teeth and smiled again. "Oh yeah. I forget that I have them sometimes." He took his beanie off of his head, ran his fingers through his messy hair, and two white cat ears popped out.

"Woah," Nudge said, wide-eyed.

"What just happened?" Iggy asked.

"He has...cat ears," Max said, confused. _Jeb didn't say anything about this_, she thought.

"I am 3% white tiger," he said, smiling at their shocked faces. "I have a tail, too. But it'd be rude to take it out now."

"Wow," Iggy said. "That's cool."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Even Fang, who was splayed out on the largest couch, was interested.

"Anymore questions?" Lincoln asked.

"So, your name is Lincoln? Like the president?" Nudge asked.

Lincoln seemed amused by the question. "No. Like the car. My full name is Lincoln Capri Wyatt." Iggy scoffed at the name and Angel smacked his arm. "Don't worry. I know it sucks. I was found in the backseat of an abandoned Lincoln Capri when I was a a few months old. The scientist who brought me thought it would be funny to name me after the car. I don't like it either, so just call me Link instead."

"Okay, Link," Angel said after a moment. "Why are you here? And please don't say you're one of our soul-mates. We already have enough of that going on around here."

Fang slowly sat up. _If this guy is here for Nudge_, he thought, _I will kill him._

Link laughed. "Um, I'm pretty sure I'm not. I am Jeb's apprentice."

Max scoffed. "You could have chosen a _way_ better teacher."

He smiled at her. "He was the only one willing to teach. I am studying kids who've been experimented on."

"Why?" Nudge asked.

"Just because. You 7 are the most advanced, so I'm starting with you."

"And by studying you mean...?" Max asked cautiously.

"No experiments." Link shook his head. The thought obviously disturbed him. "I just want to learn more about you, your abilities, and your lives."

The flock was quiet as they processed the new information.

"Uh...okay, then," Iggy said. "He's alright. I'm going back to bed."

"I second that," Max said turning to leave the room, but not before smiling dumbly at Dylan. Then she realized she hadn't taken a shower or brushed her teeth so she probably looked like crap compared to him. She turned around quickly, blushing. "Actually, I'm going to shower. Nudge, show Link to his room."

Nudge frowned. It's not that she didn't like Link. She had been looking forward to going back to bed to continue a dream she had been having involving a certain dark haired boy...

"Uh, okay," Nudge said watching everyone, except for Fang and Link, file out of the room. She got up quickly to walk to Link. Fang got up at same time, and as they both turned in opposite directions, they bumped into each other. Fang fell backwards onto the couch he had been sitting on and Nudge fell forward onto his lap.

They both groaned, neither of them realizing what just happened until they heard the sound of each others voices. Nudge slowly raised her head from the crook of Fang's shoulder to look at him.

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry," Nudge said, petrified. They looked at each other with wide eyes, neither of them knowing what to say.

Fang looked down embarrassed and, somehow, his eyes got wider. Nudge's eyes went to where his rested. Her face burned when she saw what he saw.

Somehow during the fall, Nudge's loose shorts rode up and she had ended up straddling Fang. His hands had gripped her bare thighs to steady her.

Both their heads whipped up. Fang's already pink cheeks turned crimson and Nudge tried to not concentrate on the warmth of his hands and to concentrate on not throwing up her stomach.

Fang's hands flew to either side of his head. "S-sorry," he said loudly.

* * *

Link watched the exchange with a smile on his face. It took all he had not to laugh out loud.

_They clearly like each other_, he thought._ Why don't they just make out and get rid of the awkwardness already? _

He watched as they stumbled over their words and bit his cheek._ This is like those chick flicks I've heard so much about. But so much funnier._

* * *

Nudge jumped off of Fang's lap and rushed to where Link was standing. She took one of his two bags and practically ran to the stairs, not even waiting for him.

"I'll show you to your room now. It's nice in there. It has a window and, uh, stuff. The closet is nice, too. The carpet is clean..." Nudge couldn't help how senseless she sounded. She was embarrassed, nervous, and, most importantly,_ embarrassed_! Fang was probably never going to talk to her again and it was thanks to her clumsiness. _Damn my clumsiness!_

Nudge got to the door of her old room. When she turned, Link was just getting around the corner.

"This is your room," she said. She opened the door and put his bag down. "The bathroom is around the corner on the right. Gazzy, Iggy, and, uh," Nudge cleared her throat. "Fang's rooms are opposite the bathroom. Mine and Angel's room is down this hall across from Max's and Dyl's is in the other direction. Any questions?"

Link smirked. "Only one. Are you and Fang always that awkward around each other?"

Nudge's jaw dropped._ We aren't awkward around each other_, she thought._ Right_?

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about," she said out loud. "B-bye!" She tried to smile as she left the room but knew it probably looked like she grimaced.

Nudge stood outside the door wondering what she should do. If she went to her room, she'd probably ambushed by Angel. Nudge decided to go downstairs. Fang was probably in his room by now anyways.

* * *

As Fang ascended up the stairs, he thought about what had just happened. He felt ashamed almost, but he couldn't help but think about how pretty Nudge looked in the morning and how happy he was that the Link kid wasn't her soul mate or whatever.

He rounded the corner and started down the hall to his bedroom just as Nudge turned the corner on her way downstairs. They both stopped.

After about a minute or just looking at each other, Fang took a tentative step towards Nudge. She started walking, too, and they both met halfway at the bathroom door.

"Hey," Fang started. "I'm sorry about what happened downstairs."

"No, no," Nudge said. "It was my fault. I'm too clumsy. Dang clumsiness," she said laughing awkwardly. "Always messing stuff up. I hate it."

"Well, I like it," Fang said. "Your clumsiness, I mean."

"Oh. Well, thanks." She smiled and rocked on the balls of her feet. "So-"

"I-" Fang said at the same time as her. "Oh, you go first."

"It was nothing. I was just wondering how your date went."

Fang shrugged. "It was fine. We went to a carnival, rode some rides, broke up, played some games-"

"Wait, what?" Nudge wasn't sure if she heard right.

"We played games."

"No. Before that, dummy."

He smiled, glad that some of the previous awkwardness was gone. "Me and Max broke up last night."

"Oh, really?" Nudge nodded and fought off the urge to dance excitedly.

"Yeah. It was a mutual decision. We decided that we aren't meant to be together and maybe," Fang took a cautious step closer to her til they were only about a foot away from each other. "Maybe we were meant to be with other people."

"Mhmm." Nudge swallowed. Fang could barely hear her racing heart over the sound of his. "So what were you going to say before?" she whispered softly, looking up into his dark eyes. He could feel is cheeks getting redder every second she looked at him.

Fang ran a hand down her arm and said, "I was going to say that I...kind of...lo-"

The bathroom door opened.

* * *

"Oh," Max said stepping out into the hall. "Hey guys."

When neither of them said anything, Max's eyes darted in between them- and the lack of space between them- and suddenly everything made sense.

"_Ohhh_. Hey _guys_," Max grinned knowingly at Fang. "Well, I guess I'll be on my way then." She started to walk away but turned and gave Fang a thumbs up behind Nudge's back.

Fang opened his mouth to continue, but the door to Iggy and Gazzy's room suddenly opened.

"Anyone else want breakfast?" Gazzy asked. "I can't get back to sleep."

"I do," Ella said coming out of nowhere from behind Fang.

Max groaned, mad that Fang and Nudge were having their moment ruined. "I'll make breakfast! Now let's all- not you two-" she said, pointing at an embarrassed Nudge and a frustrated Fang. "-go downstairs."

"I'm not eating what you make," Ella says.

"Yeah, me neither," Gazzy adds.

"There is nothing wrong with my cooking. Now let's go!" Max grabbed Gazzy's collar as he made a run for it and dragged him towards the stairs, grabbing Ella's arm on the way.

"Nooooo! Someone! Help me!" Gazzy grabbed Fang's arm as he past him.

"Let go of him," Max said.

"No!" Gazzy said.

"Let go now."

"Never!" he retorted, dragging Fang into the mix.

"Gaz-" Max started.

"What's with all this noise?" They all turned to find Dr. Martinez standing there looking peeved.

"Max wants us to eat food that she's going to make," Ella said freeing herself from Max's death grip.

Dr. Martinez whinced. "God no!"

Max forgot about helping Fang and Nudge. "There is nothing wrong with my cooking!" she said defensively.

"No... Of course not, honey. Your food just isn't to most people's taste..." Dr. Martinez said.

Max was going to reply but was cut off by Nudge's laughing. Soon everyone in the hall, including Max, had joined in.

When they calmed down, they all decided to make breakfast together, with Max sitting as far away as possible.

As they walked down the stairs together, Fang realized he never told Nudge that he loved her.

* * *

**Hehehe:) That was funny. Or at least I thought it was.**

**First off, let me apologize for such a late update. I've been wayyy too busy for words with my dang drivers ed (Dang!) but never fear! I am back and better than ever!**

**Secondly, I will be taking request for romancetic one-shots (I spelled it wrong because for some odd reason, that is how I pronounced it). Just gimme a pairing (ANY PAIRING) and I will write a romancetic one-shot for the couple. I need to vent my creative energy into something other than this amazingly amazing story! So please! Gimme something.**

**Lastly, I wrote and posted a story last month. If you feel like reading it, its an Angel/Iggy pairing and it's called I Love You. And its the sweetest thing ever!**

**Thanks for reading and, though I know I don't deserve it, please review. Please! :D**


	10. The Plan

**Ohmahgawd! Look, guise! A new chapter!**

**I really should start updating this more...**

**Anywho, this is all from Max's POV. I have no idea what to think of this chapter. I maybe good. It could be amazing. It could be complete crap with a capital CRAP.**

* * *

**Max's POV**

It'd been about a week since Link had started living with us and the kid as pretty great. He'd charmed almost everyone after his first day. Even Total and Akila.

I say _almost_ everyone because of one small thing: Fang hated his guts. And I don't mean hate like the way you hate spinach or something kind of hate. I mean hate with a burning passion kind of hate.

I'm shocked the kid is still alive after witnessing one of the many death glares Fang has been giving him.

But who can blame him. Link has been all over Nudge like Winnie the Pooh on honey. And she's been eating up his attention like Winnie the EFFING Pooh does to honey!

Considering that I am a part of Team Fudge (Angel came up with that), I'm _not_ at all happy about this new development.

I'd tell him to back off myself, but whenever I try to he looks at me with those big blue eyes and his fluffy little ears twitch a bit and on the outside I'm like, "Never mind." But on the inside I curse the scientist who found him and decide to make a hybrid from the cutest animal ever and blame Angel for turning me into such a pushover.

So I have to come up with a plan that gently pushes Fang into her heart and forcefully _shoves_ Link out of it.

But being the idiot I am when it comes to romance, I will need some help...

* * *

I crept into my mom's room at the break of dawn. Actually, I crept in around 4 since I was up late talking and...stuff with Dylan... But that is a story for another day.

I closed the door and walked to her bed where I assumed the snoring lump under her large comforter was her. I didn't bother trying to be quiet since I was trying to get her up anyways, but she didn't move an inch. So I poked her.

"Mom!" I whispered loudly. Still, she didn't respond. "Mom! Mother!" The snoring stopped but she still didn't reveal herself. "Moooooom! Ma! Mommy! Mama! Madre! (Oh yeah! I'm bilingual!) Come on, Mom! I know you're awake! You can't ignore me forever!"

A mess of hair poked through the top of the sheet. "I can try," my mom said, pulling her covers even tighter around her.

"Well, if you do I'll just...stick my cold bare hands under those sheets."

My mom then rolled away faster than I'd ever seen her move and looked at me from the other side of her bed. "How may I help you?"

I smiled and sat opposite of her body, my back on the head board. "I'm trying to figure out a way to make Nudge fall in love with Fang."

"Pssh," my mother sounded, awkwardly waving her hand under her comforter. "That ship, my dear daughter, has sailed."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Nudge already loves Fang."

My jaw dropped. "Wuh-what? She does not."

"Yeah, she does."

"I would know if she did, though."

"Pssh times 2, daughter." She awkwardly waves her arm again. "You're blind to all things romantic."

"No I'm not," I said, offended. My mom raised an eyebrow. "I'm...romanticly challenged. There is a difference." I frowned a bit before asking her how she knew.

"Nudge indirectly told me," she said nonchalantly.

"Are you always this cryptic in the morning?" I asked. "Or is this just because I woke you up?"

My mom laughed before explaining. "She fell asleep on the couch on day. I was cleaning up around her and she mumbled 'Fannng. I wuuuuuvv you.' Then," she paused to laugh. "I guess she asked dream Fang on some sort of date because she said 'Would you like to share popsicles sometime?'" I joined my mother in her hysterical laughing fit.

After we'd calmed down, my mom came up with the greatest plan ever.

Operation: Get Fang and Nudge together (formerly Get Nudge to fall for Fang) was a go!

* * *

"Ladies!" Everyone's heads (not including Fang and Angel's because he hadn't come down yet and she probably knew already) snapped up as I walked into the kitchen during breakfast. "We're going out today."

"Ooh," Iggy said curiously. "Where are we going?"

"I said ladies, Ig. Which, by definition, means girls. Women. Females. And almost anyone that's not you."

"Isn't that a bit sexist?"

"Not when you say it," I say. I turned away from him.

"What do you mean '_going out_'? Ella inquired.

"Yeah," Nudge agreed, her mouth full of pancake. "We never go out."

"But we should," I said, trying to convince them but at the same time almost seething because of the frown on Fang's face when he walked into the room and saw Nudge take a piece of bacon from Link's plate.

"We should do what?" he asked, turning away from them. Nudge's head turned slightly when she heard his voice. _There's still hope for Fudge!_

"Us _females _are hanging out today. We'll bond and stuff." Gazzy gagged when he heard the last part.

Fang ignored him and continued. "Why?" He sounded like he suspected something. He knew that I knew.

"Because that's what girls do." _Don't fail me now poker face._

"You never do what girls do, Max."

"Well, I do do what girls do now...I do..." I said again, my mouth trying to catch up with my mind.

'_Don't do what I know you're really going to do._' His eyes told me.

'_Or what?_' I "eye-spoke" back.

Fang narrowed his eyes. "_I'll kill you._" I could almost feel the mental daggers Fang was throw at me. His death glares were amazing.

We stood like that for a minute before Gazzy asked us if we were having a staring contest.

"No, Gaz," I said. I broke eye contact with Fang. "Ok, girls. Be ready in 30 minutes. We're leaving asap." Speed walk away hoping Fang doesn't come after me.

* * *

**Pleasssssse review! They make my life :D** **And check out some of the one shots I've posted...if you want. No pressure. It's completely your decision.**

**DO IT NOW! :( **


	11. Girl's Day Out

**I apologize for taking _MORE THAN A YEAR_ to update. I am a turrible, awful, vile, poohead lady. I am disgusted with myself. By promise, PROMISE, this will never ever ever happen again.  
**

**Excuse any errors and the lack of faction.  
**

* * *

**Girl's Day Out**

**Max's POV**

Gazzy was right. I don't do what girls do.

Since I was completely clueless about what girly things to do on our day out, I recruited Ella and filled her in on the Fudge situation (which, apparently, she already knew about...was I the one last to know or...). While Nudge got ready, she came up with a few things Nudge would like to do and by the looks of it, I could tell today was going to be torture.

I'll just have to suck it up, though. For the sake of Fudge. I'll do my part, along with Angel and Ella, to drop subtle hints whenever I can.

* * *

**Nudge's POV**

"That looks cute, Nudge!" Angel squealed as I stepped out of the dressing room of Wet Seal in a black and grey shoulder-less sweater dress.

"Yeah, Nudge. You look great," Ella added.

I flinch when Max suddenly yells out, "Uh-huh. Fang would love it!" She grins and gives me a thumbs up.

Angel face-palms herself and Ella gives a little groan.

"Uh...thanks, Max." I say, awkwardly backing into the dressing room. "I'm uh... just gonna go change back into my clothes so we can go eat..."

"Take your time," Max replies, still grinning.

As I close the door, I hear a smack and Angel whisper, "Way to be subtle," and Max whine, "Ouch! Ella!"

I couldn't really blame them for being annoyed. Max had been doing this all day. Like at the nail salon earlier when I pick out a sparkly black polish and asked her if she liked it and she said 'Yeah. Looks great. Fang would love it.' And then, even though Angel says it was a trick of light, she _winked. _I'm leaning towards imagining it, too.

I can't really blame her, though. I've watched enough Vampire Diaries to know what this is: post-breakup depression.

I mean, she's showing all of the signs: constantly bringing him up and putting on a happy face while she's really dying inside. All that's left is ice cream cravings and it'd be a done deal.

I'll help her through it, though, because for some reason, I can't help but feel as if this all my fault. So even if I have to hear his name every 5 minutes, I'll just have to suck it up. For Max's sake.

As I step out of the dressing room, I hear Max say, "Okay! Let's go. I'm in the mood for ice cream..."

* * *

We went to the in-mall Cold Stone after paying for our clothes. We placed our orders (mine was a french vanilla ice cream with brownies and extra fudge, which everyone found hilarious for some reason), and after we got ours, we sat down at a table near the front windows. Angel, Ella, and I immediately dug in and Max chose this time clear her throat.

"Guys, I have an announcement to make. Most of you guys might already know, Fang and me aren't a couple anymore."

There's a pause as we all think of how to respond. Ella finally finishes chewing on a gummy bear she'd put in her mouth and gasped dramatically.

"What?! When?!"

Max puts her hand over her heart and nods sadly. "On our last date. But I want you all to know everything is alright. We'll be a-okay."

I, feeling unbelievably guilty, reach over and put my hand on Max's on the table. "I'm sorry, Max."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Nudge," she says, sincerely. Max moves her hand out from under mine, puts it on mine, and looks me dead in the eye. "We just decided that it was time we both moved on. Maybe see other people."

"Yeah, Nudge." I turn to see Ella taking my other hand and at looking me. "Break-ups are hard but with help from someone special they'll be fine in no time."

"M'hm," Max says as I look back at her. "I have Dylan and Fang has..." Max winks at me. _Or it's a trick of light again_, I think hopefully.

"Well, he'll find-"

"_Or already has_," Max interrupts.

"-someone to help him," Ella finishes, "The heart wants what the heart wants."

I look at Angel, who has said nothing this entire time, begging to be saved from this situation which is becoming more and more awkward and suffocating by the second. She immediately looks down at her melting ice cream.

"So, enough about me. Nudge," Max says a bit too casually. "Any boy troubles lately?"

"I-uh-No...I mean-" I sputter uselessly. Max and Ella lean in slowly like I've seen lions do on Animal Planet when the go in for the kill. "I-I-I have to go to the bathroom! I'll be back and then we can leave!" I jump from the table and rush to the girl's room at the back of the store.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the table...**

Angel looks up from her ice cream. " Hey, Ella, can I see your phone for a minute?" she asks sweetly.

"Sure." Ella pulls out her phone and hands it to the other girl.

"What are you doing, Ang?" Max asks, curiously.

"Ya know, looking up the definition of subtle and maybe acting lessons since both of you obviously need them."

* * *

**I know this is short, but this is my first in a while. I will try my best to make the next one longer.**  
**Review...or don't. Honestly, I don't deserve it, but it'd be some great motivation. :D**


	12. Movie Night

**God I suck...**

* * *

_Fang's POV_

**Back at home…**

I was lounging on the living room sofa, playing Temple Run on what Angel me told was an iPad, when I heard it. His irritating, Australian voice suggesting from the kitchen behind me, _'Mate, since the ladies are out today, I suggest we prepare dinner.'_

"No," I replied immediately. "Get Iggy to help you." There was no way I was spending more time than what was necessary with this guy.

Link sighed loudly. I couldn't see him but I could practically see his cat ears twitch in the annoying way Nudge, _cough_, the _girls_ find so adorable. I feel my eye twitch in response.

I hear his foot falls, signaling he's entering the living room. _God, now I have to look at him, too. _My character trips, causing the monkey-things to catch up to him…me. Us?

"Come on," Link says, entering the room. "Iggy is nowhere to be found and it'll be nice to finally get to know you."

_I don't want to get to know you. _"I'd rather not," I grate out instead through clenched teeth. "I suck at cooking and I'm trying to beat my high score." I flick my finger up forcefully for emphasis.

"Okay. I'll be on my way, then." Link turns to leave, but at the last second turns back around. "Do you by any chance know what _Nudge _would like?" He asks with a smirk.

I lose focus and hear my character sizzle as he (we?) hit flames. "What?" I ask sitting up.

"Oh, sorry, did I distract you?" Link asks a bit too innocently. Is he mocking me? "I was just wondering if you know what Nudge would like?"

"Why?" I ask. I don't like where this is going.

"Well, it just seems like _you_ would know what Nudge _likes_…" If it's possible, Link's smirk got wider. And somehow I got more annoyed.

"Why do _you_ want to know what Nudge _likes_?" I am going to kill this kid, I swear.

"I just wanted to show her how grateful I am. I mean, I arrive in this new place feeling very cold and distant and she does nothing but welcome me with warm, open arms…" he puts a hand on his chest, and looks up, pretending to be lost in thought.

Yup. He's definitely mocking me.

"She likes Dominos," I say standing.

Link looks at me, thrown off for a second. Aha! I got him. "Dominos? What, like the game pieces?"

"No, like the pizza place." _Idiot._

"Oh, well, I'd rather make it myself—"

"No," I interrupt. "It's too late. They'll be here soon and Nudge gets irritable when she's hungry. She'll whine nonstop and make that cute, little face if you make her wait."

Link smirks knowingly. "Make what?"

"Huh?" I say, confused.

"You said that Nudge makes a 'cute, little face' when she's hungry…"

I feel my face get hot and I can't believe this jerk did it again. I can almost see his eyes laughing at me.

"Uh…I-I-I'll gonna go order before the girls get back." I turn and rush out before he gets to me even more.

I swear I could hear him laughing on my way out.

* * *

The girls got back 20 minutes later, at 6:00 and the pizza showed up 15 minutes later. And _I _was right. Nudge was in the mood for pizza.

Fang: 1. Link: 0

I noticed how weird everyone was acting. Max kept insisting that Nudge show me what she got at the mall, Ella wouldn't stop grinning, and Angel kept mutter something about _2 percent bird, but not a hint of subtlety._ Nudge also made it her business to avoid eye contact with everyone, me especially, which hurt some.

Iggy and Gazzy were back from whatever trouble they had been causing and we, unfortunately including Link, were all in the kitchen stuffing our faces. It was unusually silent. As if everyone was hiding something…

"So…" Nudge says, breaking the tense silence. "I got a DVD at the mall."

"Cool," Angel replies. "We should have a movie night. What'd you get?"

"Twilight."

Everyone, not including Nudge, Ella, and me, turned and left. Link, Max, and Dylan head upstairs while Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel head out the back door.

"She expected us to watch_ that_?" Gazzy says, shocked.

"Ha! I know right," Iggy answered before the glass door slides shut behind them.

"Guess it's just the three—" Ella starts before Angel comes back in and drags her back out with her.

"I showed you the definition!" Angel yelled before the door closed again.

I quirk an eyebrow, confused, before looking over at Nudge. She still refused to look at me and nibbled the edge of a leftover piece of pizza crust. I realized that if this silence was going to end, I'd have to be the one to make the first move.

"So… Twilight?" _Smooth, Fang. Real smooth._

Nudge looked up. We stood there looking at each other for a moment. I could tell she was tense so I gave her a reassuring smile. She relaxed and smiled shyly back. "Yup. Guess it's just a party of one tonight."

I smirked. "One? Am I not invited?"

Nudge gave me an incredulous look. "_You _want to watch Twilight?"

"Not really, but if you want to, I want to."

Nudge grinned slowly before seeming to realize what she was doing and pulling herself together. "Okay, but I'm warning you. No side commentary or else. And we have to watch it in our jammies."

I smile. "Why?"

"Shhh! No talking and I want to be comfortable, okay?" I nod. "Fine. Gimme thirty minutes. I need a shower. I feel gross."

"You look perfect," I say before I can stop myself.

Nudge smiles shyly. "Shhh."

I made the motion of zipping my lips and Nudge ran off to get changed and the DVD.

* * *

_Nudge's POV_

I shower quickly, not wanting Fang to wait too long. I dress in a long-sleeved purple flannel top and match short. Before I leave my and Angel's room, I stop and give myself a few sprits of strawberry peach body mist and grab the DVD.

I go back to the dimly lit living room, DVD in hand, and find Fang sitting on the sofa in gray sweatpants and black tank top. Classic Fang. I smile at the nostalgic feeling seeing him like this gives me.

Fang looks up at me and motions towards the TV, lips clamped shut, and I smile. Though he isn't really a talker, he won't hesitate to moan and groan if he doesn't like a movie. I have to admit, it'll be nice to see him squirm.

I walk past him and put the DVD in the player and press play. I make my way to the small couch on the other side of the sofa and plop down. As the trailers play, I hear Fang clear his throat to get my attention and I turn to him. He points at me, drags his hand back, and points at the seat next to him. _Come here._

My face heats up. "I'm fine here," I say quickly but the look he gives me next screams _'Get your butt over here or I'll drag you over here myself.'_

I get up slowly and walk over to the sofa. As I move to sit down, leaving almost two feet of room between Fang and me, I feel him grab my arm and swiftly pull me towards him. Before I know it, I'm sitting on his other side, my back resting against the arm of the sofa and my legs draped over his. He smirks proudly and turns back to the screen.

That being said, only half of my attention was dedicated to Twilight that night.

* * *

"This is stupid," Fang says, causing me to tear my attention from his bicep.

"Huh," I say dumbly.

"This movie. It's stupid." He looks over at me. I was surprised he didn't feel my eyes burning holes into him…

* * *

_Fang's POV_

I totally felt her eyes burning holes in me, but I decided not to say anything and forced my attention to turn to the movie instead.

"This movies isn't stupid," she says defensively, as if she'd been watching it. "It's a beautiful love story. And you said no commentary."

"I didn't say no commentary, you did." I smirk, watching her fight off a grin.

"And you silently agreed. Now shush and watch the movie," she replies, turning towards the screen.

"Okay. Just like you were, right?" I say semi-sarcastically.

Nudge quickly turns towards me and raises an eyebrow, wordlessly asking if I knew she'd been staring at me. I only smile innocently in response.

"Yeah," she says finally. I watch her mouth as she slowly bites her lip. "Exactly like I was."

I don't know how long we sat there, gazing at each other hungrily and slowly leaning in, when we were suddenly pulled out of our trance when the lights in the living room became brighter. Nudge and I jump apart as Jeb casually walks into the room, clueless to what he had interrupted. He smiles kindly and as he opens his mouth to greet us, he's stopped by a chorus of groans from upstairs (the staircase to be exact) and the glass door that leads to the backyard.

"OHMYGOD!" we hear Ella yell. "So close!"

"Dang it!" Gazzy says after.

"Wait!" Iggy chimes in confused. "What's happening?"

Jeb looks toward the door. "Uh... What's going on? What are you guys-"

He is interrupted by Max getting up in the staircase. "Thanks a lot, _Jeb_," Max says angrily. Jeb sputters puzzledly, not knowing what he did to make his daughter angry this time. "Some father you are!"

Jeb's mouth open and closes, not knowing what to say. "Uh... I'm...sorry?"

The glass door slides open and, before he can defend himself, Jeb is overwhelmed from both sides by 5 bird kids, a cat boy, and a human.

Nudge and I watch them shocked and uselessly from the sofa. We hear Jeb groan in pain but make no move to help him.

Nudge touches my arm, but doesn't turn away from the scene in front of us. "Um... Do you think they'll notice if we leave?" She winces as Jeb begs for mercy.

"If we move quickly and quietly, hopefully not," I reply. "Come on," I say, taking her hand in mine and trying not to concentrate on how her fingers intertwine in mine. We get up and move swiftly to the back door and make a run for it before anyone notices.

* * *

_Iggy's POV_

As we all close in on Jeb, I can't help but think that I still have no idea of what's happening...

* * *

**Again, God I suck...**


	13. Kiss

**WARNING: Kinda sexy...**

* * *

**Nudge's POV**

As soon as our feet hit the grass, we take off running, eager to get away from the mess inside. With our fingers still intertwined, Fang leads me into the forest, towards his secret spot. I decide to have a little fun.

I slip my hand from his and shoot forward. I look back at him and playfully stick my tongue out at him, daring him to catch up to me. He grins at me, accepting my challenge.

We race for what seems like hours. Fang would catch up and poke at my sides making me squeal and slow down, but decelerated, himself, if he got to far ahead. Such a gentleman. I, however, am merciless and tickles are my profession. Bad combination. I reach over countless times and tickle his abs. His hard stomach ripples under my fingers as he laughs and I trip over my feet more than once for obvious reasons.

Too soon we begin to see the clearing. I relax and let myself get lost in the smells of the wildlife and the sounds of Fang's laughter as we got closer.

I reach the clearing first, exhausted. I wipe my forehead and comb my fingers through my hair. Winning means nothing if I can't look cute while I brag. I spin around ready to revel in my glory and realize Fang wasn't slowing down. In fact, he was barreling right at me... And there is a pond behind me.

"Fang!" I yell, warning him. I put my hands out, feebly willing him to stop. "Don't you dare!"

He slows down a bit, coaxing me into a false sense of security, before he closes the distance between us, wraps his arms around my waist, and plunges us into the cool water.

As we come back up, I give Fang the nastiest look I could muster up. He looks amused for a moment before something catches his attention.

"Uh, Nudge? Don't freak out, babe," he says, pulling me to him.

_I'll do anything you want if you call me that, _I think, dumbly._  
_

* * *

**Fang's POV**

When we surface, I take in Nudge's appearance. The water only comes up to her shoulders (my chest) and the flannel clings onto them. She pouts angrily at me, her curly hair sticks to her face. I would have laughed had it not been for the frog on her head.

I reach out to her. "Uh, Nudge? Don't freak out, babe," I say, calmly. I gently touch her shoulder and pull her towards me. I look into her eyes as I pick the frog up and drop it back into the water.

We stay like that for a bit. At some point she had grasped onto my shirt and pulled herself up on the tips of her toes so that we were almost at eye level. As I look down at her, I realize her shirt clung onto more than her shoulders. The water causes her clothes to highlight curves I'd never noticed before: her hips, waist, flat stomach, and... her chest. I swallow, my mouth suddenly dry and my face hot.

My hand on her shoulder slips down to her back and my free hand moves to gently hold the side of her neck. She moves close enough so that our foreheads and noses touch but her lips were just out of reach. When I try to close the space between them, she pulls away playfully and smiles. I grin back at her and try and fail to catch her lips again as she teases me. I can feel myself getting lost in everything about her. Our heartbeats quicken and our breath mingles between our lips and I wonder if she taste nearly as good as she smells...

"Is this supposed to freak me out, _babe_?" Nudge questions, flirtatiously, her small fingers now delicately drawing lines along my jaw.

"No," I reply, distracted. "The frog was." I playfully attempt to lick the drops of water from her lips.

Nudge pulls away completely. "What fro-," she begins to deadpan, but she is cut off when I use the distraction to finally eliminate the space separating our mouths.

* * *

**No POV**

Their first kiss is nothing like either had ever imagined.

Nudge had pictured them much less wet, maybe in a meadow or garden, birds chirping, rabbits hopping, some sort cake nearby. Sweet and simple.

Fang, considering the amount of people constantly in the near vicinity, figured it'd be rushed.

They are both glad to be wrong.

_God bless the French_, Fang thinks, as their tongues immediately meet. _I hope I'm doing this right._

His question is answered when Nudge knots her fingers in his thick dark hair and moans generously into his mouth.

Nudge taste like he imagined: sweet. And although the word suits her on an every day basis, it feels wrong to him to use it to describe the fox before him now.

Nudges hands explore Fang's chest and back, forgetting all boundaries, and she crushes her body to his, urging him to do the same. He quickly reciprocates. Under the cool water, his hands scorch her hips as he lifts her and lets her wrap her legs around his torso. Nudge's fingernails burn white hot as she drags them though his hair and down his neck and back. They both press their bodies together harder, hungry for more of this unfamiliar heat.

When he feels his legs get tired, Fang backs out of the pond, never stopping his ministrations, and sits on the shore, letting Nudge straddle him. When Nudge pulls away for a moment for air, he kisses her neck roughly, keen on leaving his mark. Her small hums of pleasure quickly become intense moans and she pulls his mouth back towards her own, intent on making him feel as good as he makes her feel.

She uses this new position to her advantage and pushes him down into the grass that lines the pond. With their lips still connected, Nudge guides Fang's hands back to her hips and thrust against him hesitantly. They pant heavily, pleasantly surprised by the sensation. Fang continues to work their hips together and kisses her deeply, loving the sounds Nudge makes.

Lost in the moment, Fang is caught off guard when fiercely Nudge bites his bottom lip. She pulls away and gasps, covering her mouth with both her hands, shocked by her own actions.

"Ohmygod! I'm so sorry!" she exclaims, trying to catch her breath. "I don't know what came over me! Are you okay? Of course not! I practically gnawed your mouth off! I'm sorry!" She covers her face. "I'm so embarrassed. What kind of beast am I?"

Fang smiles at her and admires her ability to dramatize even her shame. He sits up and pulls Nudge's hands away from her face. He kisses both before he wraps her arms around his neck and kisses her cheeks. Softly cradling her face in his hands, he nips at her lips and lightly, but tenderly, kisses her.

Nudge sighs happily as they pull away from each other, glad her roughness hadn't sent him running for the hills. She looks at him, taking in his unusually uncouth appearance- lips red and swollen, wet hair plastered to his face with half the ponds plant life hanging on for dear life, and his eyes somehow darker than she's ever seen them- and can't stop herself from laughing.

Fang raises an eyebrow at her. "Are you seriously laughing at _me_ right now?"

Nudge nods, unable to contain herself.

"Well, unfortunately, not everyone can look as beautiful as you, Nudge," Fang says seriously.

Nudge quickly sobers up and balks under his scrutiny. Nudge isn't sure if she shivers because of the cooling water or his ogling. "Okay. That isn't untrue."

Fang snorts and she giggles again. As she gazes into his dark eyes, Nudge finds herself saying the words that were on the tip of her tongue for weeks.

"I love you," she confesses, confidently, no longer afraid of the outcome. "I love you so much, Fang."

Fang looks at her, uncharacteristically affectionate. "I love you, too, Nudge."

She beams. "Really?" Okay, maybe she was a little worried.

"Of course. I mean, biting?" he commends. She groans and nuzzles her face into his neck. "Babe, it's hot." Fang kisses her neck.

"Ugh, let's pretend that never happened," Nudge mutters back, her voice muffled.

Fang chuckles. "We could, but then again..." He lets his sentence trail off. He runs a hand up her back and licks a hot stripe up her neck before biting down on her pulse point. Nudge lets out a loud, desperate whine into his neck before she can stop herself.

She doesn't lift her head as she accepts remembering _that_ isn't that bad of a thing.

* * *

As they walk through the forest and back to the house, Nudge remembers something else.

"But like, seriously though, what frog?"


End file.
